Team Kukazu
by GingerSpice-8675309
Summary: Shizuru Inoshi grew up in the land of Stars, in a small village no one ever paid attention to. Her and her friends, Niko Gensu and Mikoru Seichi, where taken in by Tenshi Kukazu who taught them how to be ninja. What will happen when they are part of the naruto story? GaaraXOC KankuroXOC TemariXOC and a little AnkoXOC ... Rated T just in case
1. The Oath

~Shizuru's POV~

I sat up in a tree with my arms crossed. I tapped my finger on my arm irritated that Tenshi was late. I looked a head of me thinking about what could have happened to him. We were in the Hidden Leaf village at one of their training grounds. Niko was humming walking around the tree I was in, I swear a hole was beginning to form around the tree as she walked. Mikoru was on his back looking up at the sky. He did that when he was upset about something. He was the easiest person to read when you got to know him.

"Hey guys, what do you think is happening with Tenshi?" Niko asked.

"He's probably getting us a mission from this village." Mikoru said looking at the sky. Tenshi had gotten us several 'missions' in the past from people just wandering around. Usually it was to protect them or something, but it was all boring, I wanted a challenge.

"I don't think so Mikoru. You have to be a ninja from the village to get a mission from them. We have no village." I finished simply.

Mikoru scratched the back of his neck looking up at me from the ground. "Guess you're right."

"Oh! Maybe he ran into some friends of his!" Niko said with sudden realization.

That could be possible. Tenshi had told us that he grew up here and had several old friends in the Jonin ranks. But he had left, that I never understood, he had people that cared for him here, why would he give that up. I had asked him on several occasions but he always dodged the subject. He never told us why he left.

~Tenshi's POV~

I stood outside of the door of the meeting room where I saw many people I knew, Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma. It had been five years sense I had seen any of them, they haven't really changed much. All three of them stepped forward but before they could take the oath for their Genin I barged through the door with a large smile on my face, "Hey! Long time no see everybody!" I yell walking in. Everyone had a weapon out ready to fight me, I frown and let out a sad sigh, "Come on now, is this any way to treat a friend who you haven't seen in five years?"

Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma lower their weapons and a look of shock and confusion was on their faces. "Tenshi!?" They all said.

"What are you doing here?" Kakashi said putting his knife away.

"I have some business with the Hokage."

"And what might that be?"

"I have three Genin that I think would make perfect additions to this years Chunin Exam." I said with a smile.

"And they are?" The Hokage asked.

I took out a scroll and gave it to him, "Everything I know about them is in here." I stated as he begins to look through it.

I felt a hand hit me hard on the back and I look over my shoulder to see Asuma grinning with a cigarette in his mouth. "You look even more like a girl then when you left." he said.

I growl with irritation, Asuma had always joked about my looks. I was more feminine then masculine and the fact that I didn't cut my hair added to it, but I liked it long. "Nice to see you haven't changed, Asuma." I say with irritation.

"Now you look like a guy." Asuma said grinning.

"So how where your travels?" Kurenai asked me. I took her hand and kissed it just like I used to do every time I greeted her.

"It's been a long time Kurenai." I say with a smile. I could feel Asuma glaring at me with irritation which made me smile even more. I knew how he felt about Kurenai, and apparently that feeling hadn't changed over the years. Asuma and I where rivals, just like Kakashi and Guy, I loved to make him mad, it was a wonderful feeling. "Just like old times." I say with a sigh, letting go of Kurenai's hand and looking up at the ceiling briefly remembering how we where five years ago.

I look at Kakashi who was looking at me too, "Kakashi!" I said giving him a playful hug like I always used to do.

"Nice to see you haven't changed, Tenshi." Kakashi said with a sigh. I let him go, put a hand on his shoulder and smile at him. Seeing all of them after so long was great. "Tenshi." Kakashi said pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"What I want to know is why you have Genin? I thought you said you where going to travel alone while you where gone?"

"Well, I was going through the Land of Stars when I came to a small village. There where three kids that caught my eye. They could do things that no one else I had ever seen can do."

"Like what?" He asked with interest.

"Niko can look into a persons mind and find there deepest darkest feelings, desires and fears. She then can create a world based on those things and thrust them into complete bliss of a living hell. Then while you're down she gets you with her needles." I said calmly.

"So she uses genjutsu."

"Yes, but she can do this without using any hand signs." Kakashi and everyone looked with a little interest. "And she doesn't have the Sharingan, Kakashi." His eyes narrow and he signals for me to continue. "Mikoru's ability is extremely rare. He has virtually no chakra of his own to use. In stead he absorbs chakra from others. The unique part if that he doesn't need to touch them for it to work. Then once he has it he can use the chakra against them and use their jutsu even if he has never seen them of heard of them." This starts conversation around the room about the last man who had this ability. He had lived 100 years ago. Kakashi looked at me hard in the eyes telling me to go on to the last person. "Shizuru uses a katana most of the time but the unique thing about her is..." I start to trail of wondering if I should tell them of not.

"What is it?"

"She can use all five chakra natures."

Silence fell across the room as everyone's eyes widen until Kurenai broke it, "No one has ever been able to do that before..." she whispered in shock.

"I was shocked to at first but then I found out what she really was."

"And what would that be?" Kakashi said to me.

"She's the holder of the Five tailed beast." With those words the air in the room became thick enough that you could cut it with a knife. "Shizuru doesn't know about it though. She was shunned and an orphan sense she was young, no one has ever told her."

"How do you know that she's the five-tails if she doesn't even know?" Asuma asked.

I turn to look at him, "She has the mark on the back of her neck." the room was quiet until I turned to the Hokage. "So... can they join the Chunin Exam?"

"I don't see a problem with it. As long as you know the stakes." he said to me.

"Of course I know. I have gone through it before." I said acting hurt.

"Well then, Kakashi you may start."

"Cell number 7, led by Kakashi, consists of Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. I vow upon the honor of my clan, the Hatake- that all three of them are ready for the Chunin Selection Exam."

"Cell number 8, led by Kurenai, consists of, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame. I vow upon my own clan, the Yuhi, that I am as certain as is my esteemed colleague- that all three are ready for the Chunin Selection Exam."

"Cell Number 10, led by Asuma, consists of Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi. I vow upon my clan, the Saratobi, that I am equally as certain- that all three are ready for the Chunin Selection Exam."

"Cell number...9," might as well fill in the gap... "led by Tenshi, Consists of Shizuru Inoshi, Mikoru Seichi, and Niko Gensu. I vow upon the honor of my clan, the Kukazu, that I am absolutely certain as my colleagues- that all three are ready for the Chunin Selection Exam."

~Shizuru's POV~

When I saw Tenshi come back and show up on the horizon, I when to him and punched him across the face. Tenshi fell to the ground with a groan and I stood over him. "Why are you late. You tell us to wait here and that you'll only be gone for and hour. But then you up and leave for three." I was irritated with him immensely.

"I had to do something." he said getting up rubbing his jaw. He waited until Niko and Mikoru were here to say anything, "I have entered you all in the Chunin Selection Exam." Niko and Mikoru jumped with delight and I stood still doing the same in my mind.

"So can you tell us who is going to enter with us?" Niko asked.

"No, but I can show you." he says as he walks away and we follow.

~Naruto's POV~

Master Kakashi gave us applications for the Exam and was about to say something else but was cut off, "Kakashi!" A lady with long red hair in a ponytail yelled and then she hugged Master Kakashi?! What is this person's deal?! ...but she was pretty...

"Master Kakashi who is that?" Sakura beat me to the question.

The lady let go of Kakashi and looked at us, "This is my old friend Tenshi, Tenshi these are my Genin, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke." He said nodding to each of us as he said our names.

"Hello." She said with a smile. Man this Tenshi person sure is pretty.

"Master Kakashi, how do you know a pretty lady like her?" I question.

The lady looked at me with a blank stair and began to crack her knuckles, "Forgive me, Kakashi, but it seems your team may be one short."

"What?!" I say hiding behind Sakura.

"Calm down, Tenshi. Naruto, Tenshi is a guy."

"WHAT?!" I say in utter shock. How can she be? It was like Haku all over again! I took a closer look and see that if he were a girl she would be flat chested and strait as a twig. It was then that I noticed the three standing a ways off looking at us. "Hey, who are they?" I ask pointing at them.

"Those are my Genin." Tenshi said as he waved an arm, signalling to come over. Once over here I could tell that two where girls and the one was a guy. "Kakashi these are my Genin, Shizuru, Mikoru and Niko." He said pointing to each of them as he said their names.

"This is our competition? Heh. I expected more from your home village, Tenshi. Or are you just showing us the weaklings so we feel safe?" The one called Shizuru said. I didn't like her, she reminded me to much of Sasuke.

I was about to say something but was cut off buy Sasuke, "Is that a challenge?"

"You can take it that way if you like, Sasuke." She said plainly.

"Follow me." He said and walked away from us with Shizuru following him.

I got really mad, _'Sasuke! Why is it always Sasuke!'_ I heard a giggle behind me and turned to see the one Tenshi had called Niko looking at me, "If you want a fight, I'll fight you." She said sweetly, but I'm not that dumb, I could feel the threat behind her laugh. She seemed nice enough but, creepy...

"No thanks." I said.

"Well I better go keep and eye on Shizuru." Tenshi said and walked off with Niko and that Mikoru guy following him.

* * *

Here's some OC info.

_**Shizuru Inoshi**_  
**Age-** Same as Naruto  
**Hair-** Brownish Red, shoulder length, held out of face with black bandanna  
**Eyes-** Green  
**Appearance-** She wears a black bandanna on her forehead to keep her hair out of her eyes. She has a thin Black jacket with red trim and long sleeves that are rolled up to her elbows, that covers a black tank top. Black finger less gloves cover her hands, and black pants, that go all the way to her ankles. A katana at her waist with a black sheath and a solid red handle. She dose not have any ninja gear on her thigh.  
**Techniques-** Shizuru uses her katana as a weapon, because she uses no other weapon besides that, she uses the elements. Shizuka is able to use all five chakra natures; fire, water, lightning, air and earth. She uses these elements in combos with her katana but can also use them alone.

_**Niko Gensu**_  
**Age-** Same as Naruto  
**Hair-** White, waist length, falls where ever it pleases  
**Eyes-** Crystal blue  
**Appearance-** She wears a white long sleeve shirt with a low collar. The shirt's sleeves where long and flowing, she wore grey wrist protectors that went to her elbow below the sleeves on both sides. She wore pink spandex type shorts that went half-way down her thigh that where snug, but comfortable. On top of the shorts she wore a white long 3 piece skirt that went to her ankle's, it was easy to move around in and she loved the way it swayed in the breeze.  
**Techniques-** Niko uses mental manipulation to manipulate her opponent with genjutsu then attacks with needles hidden in her wrist guards. Niko can use water and air chakra natures in a last resort.

**_Mikoru Seichi_**  
**Age-** Same as Temari  
**Hair-** Black, long enough to cover his ears, straight  
**Eyes-** Black  
**Appearance- **Mikoru wears a plan black T-shirt and pants that go past his knees. He has no weapons on him at all, he looks defenseless.  
**Techniques-** Mikoru was never able to use his own chakra, no one knows why. He instead can absorb the chakra from another person and use that chakra against them.

**_Tenshi Kukazu_**  
**Age-** Same as Kakashi  
**Hair-** Red, long, Pony-tail in back, bangs held back with headband.  
**Eyes-** Black  
**Appearance-** Basic clothing that Kakasi and Asuma wear on missions  
**Techniques-** Tenshi uses earth, fire and water chakra natures to attack along with the other ninja tools on his thigh. He had speed, intelligence and wisdom all on his side to help him protect his students that he felt could be his own children.

* * *

Hope you like it! Can't wait to hear what you think! :)


	2. Paper Test

~Shizuru's POV~

Sasuke led me to a training ground not to far away from the others. When he stopped he turned to face me, we stared at each other for a moment before he lunged at me with a kunai. I quickly unsheathed my sword and blocked the small weapon. We jump away from each other and glared at one another. This Sasuke guy was supposed to be the only surviving member of his clan, the Uchiha. I've only heard rumors about the Sharingan mirror-wheel eye and how powerful it is. "So are you able to use the Sharingan?"

"How do you know about the Sharingan?" He demanded.

"I just happened to hear about it and I think it would be interesting to fight against it." I tell him with a smirk crossing my lips.

He shuts his eyes and looks back up and the Sharingan was there, "Good." I say before I sheathe my sword and charge him. We charged each other, he threw a punch in my face and I dodged it with ease. He quickly tried to kick me after missing with a punch. But I was too quick and saw it coming, I jumped back on my hands and bounced back on my feet away from him. I make hand signs with one hand and place my other on my katana, "Tears of the Ice Maiden." I say and quickly unsheathe my sword. Dozens of icy shards fly from my blade to the Uchiha, who was know making hand signs. He blows a large ball of fire from his mouth melting the ice and now in was headed for me. I make a hand sign and sink into the ground, I pop up right behind him, sword out and red to strike him down. But before I could make contact with the Uchiha's neck a hand grabs my wrist and flips me over.

I land on my feet and look up, it was Tenshi. "You know better then that, Shizuru." Tenshi told me with a disappointed look.

"Yeah, yeah" I told him putting my sword away and meeting Sasuke's gaze. "Our fight was interrupted. That won't happen the next time we fight."

"You're right, I'll make sure of that."

~Niko's POV~

It had been a week sense then and we were now on our way to the third floor when we came to see a boy being beaten up by two others blocking the door. "Is someone as talentless as you really planning to take the Chunin exam?" one of the boys said who was blocking the door.

"Please, we're begging you, let us in." A girl said stepping forward. But she was slapped across the face and sent flying. But why where they all around this door? Was I the only one here besides my team mates that could tell we were still on the second floor?

Sauuke and his team showed up and he got into a fight after telling them about the force field. But to my surprise, the guy that was being beaten up before got up, and in the blink of an eye he caught both of their kicks in mid swing. It was like he was an entirely different person in that moment. He got up and let out a sigh, I kept staring at him with Shizuru and Mikoru next to me. He looked in my direction and smiled at me. I could feel my face heat up, I was always told I have a strange taste in boys by Shizuru. I thought this guy was pretty cute and I knew he must be strong to be able to do what he had done. The boy walked over to me, "Hi, my name is Rock Lee. What's yours?" He asked me.

"Niko." I said looking down.

"Would you go out with me? I'll protect you with my life!" he said and I could feel my face redden even more.

I looked up at him and he had the biggest smile I had ever seen plastered on his face. "I think that would be moving a bit to fast for comfort, but I'll be your friend Lee." I said putting a smile on my face. Sure I thought he was cute but not the dating type for me. I then notice Mikoru and Shizuru where walking away and I ran to get to them, "Bye Lee! See ya soon." I told him as I passed. I looked back and saw him do the same to the girl on Kakashi's team.

~Mikoru's POV~

Shizuru, Niko and I all stood in a corner when we heard a yell, "MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI! AND NONE OF YOU ARE GONNA BEAT ME! YOU GOT THAT?" I could feel the irritation radiating from Shizuru by the way her chakra was feeling. I was always draining chakra from people around me, but it was so small no one ever noticed. Niko was confused, and I just followed Shizuru as she walked to the source of it.

We made our way to the source, it was Naruto, like I couldn't already tell from his little rant. I sighed and watched what Shizuru was going to do just in case I needed to stop her from killing him. I have known her all my life and we were really close, she was like a sister to me, and there was more then one occasion that she had almost killed someone.

"Hey block head, would you shut your trap? I can't even hear myself think when you're around." She said to him irritated that he was even here.

The group of people around him looked at her and so did Naruto. "What are you doing here?!" He asked in confusion.

"Tenshi signed us up. You idiot, didn't you hear that when we met the first time?"

"Oh..." He said sweating and backing away.

"Who are you? You don't have any identification." I heard a boy with a dog on his head say.

Shizuru just glared at him so I said it for her, "My name is Mikoru, this is Niko and Shizuru." I said pointing to each of then as I said their names. "We don't have head bands because we didn't come from another village or any village. But don't worry, the Hokage knows we're here." I finish with a smile. But it quickly disappeared as I sensed a sudden movement in the crowd of people behind me. I turn to see a guy with glasses being attacked by someone from the sound village. I quickly run over too him out of instinct and grab the sound ninga's arm and throw him over my back. There was some funny chakra coming from his arm I absorbed it and made a hand sign instinctively then sent it back at him. He fell to the ground and threw up. That didn't end good for him sense his mouth was covered with bandages. He was obviously shocked that I could do that with his own chakra.

"...Thanks..."

I turn to the boy with glasses, who looked at me wide eyed. "No problem."

"You okay, Mikoru?" Niko asked me.

"Yeah of course." I said to her with a smile. I looked around to see that all the attention in the room was now on me. I scratch the back of my neck and look down a little embarrassed, I had acted out of instinct without thinking.

Suddenly a bunch of Jonin level ninja appeared, "Sorry to keep you waiting. My name is Ibiki Morino. I'm the Proctor and Chief examiner for the first part of the exam." He turned to us, "You... the kids from the sound village! You can't carry on anyway you please when the exam's about to start! ...Or do you want to be disqualified?"

The boy I had fought stood up, "Sorry, sir...It's our first exam, and we got a little carried away."

"Is that so? Then it's high time someone lid down a few ground rules. From this point on there will be no more fighting without the express permission of the examining officer... And even if that permission is granted, anything that endangers another anther's applicants life is strictly forbidden. And of you little piglets who break that rule are out. Disqualified. No second chances. Got that?" Most people around the room gasp. "As you wish. The first part of the selection exam is about to commence. Turn in your written applications, take one of these seating assignment cards, and report directly to the seat indicted. When everyone is seated we will hand out the written part of the test."

Suddenly I feel Naruto's chakra go extremely, well...limp? Then it burst with anger, "A-A PAPER TEST?!"

~Kakashi's POV~

Asuma, Kurenai, Tenshi and I sat catching up on the five years apart. Tenshi and Asuma had gotten in an argument about Tenshi's hair, "Have you even bothered to cut it all, Tenshi?" Asuma asked pulling his ponytail. When Tenshi left his hair was a little past his shoulder, but now it almost touched his tailbone.

Tenshi smacked Asuma witch made him drop his cigarette on the floor. Asuma bent to pick it up but Tenshi stepped on it to put it out. Kurenai and I watched as Asuma put Tenshi in a headlock and then Tenshi flipped Asuma over onto the floor. Amuma got up with an annoyed look on his face, "Calm down you two." I say putting my hands up to stop them before they break something. Asuma and Tenshi where really close, they grew up together and have had his type of a relationship for years. I haven't seen Asuma like this since Tenshsi left. They both sat down and so did I, "Wow...with our subordinates tied up in exams, we've got some time on our hands."

"Don't worry. We'll be busy again before you know it." Asuma told me while lighting another cigarette.

"Why?"

"Word is this years first chief examination officer is Ibiki Morino."

"That sadist? Why did it have to be Ibiki?" _'will they even get past the first exam?'_

"Sadist?" Kurenai asked confused.

"Kurenai, you're still a newbie to the jonin elite, so you have no way of knowing." He paused and looked at Tenshi, "You remember Ibiki don't you?"

"Yeah, of course. What's he doing now? Following his passion I assume."

"Why? What's he like?" Kurenai asked.

"He's a pro. A pro's pro."

"A pro at what?"

"Torture and interrogation." Asuma and Tenshi said in unison.

"I wonder if he'll take an apprentice..." We all turn to Tenshi with surprise.

"I didn't take you as the torturing type, Tenshi. Or have you changed that much in five years?"

"Not me, Asuma. My student, she has a wonderful ability to help with torturing and interrogating, and she enjoys it. If anyone can teach her more then I have, its Ibiki. Also, I was hopping that Ibiki could straiten her out."

"Which one is that?" I asked.

"Niko. She is a sweet girl, but she has a twisted side to her that is a little...well, creepy."

"You think your own student is creepy..." I said.

"Don't get me wrong I love her like a daughter, same with Shizuru, and I think of Mikoru as a son. They are all more then just students to me."

"You know feeling that way can have consequences." I state seriously.

He lowered his head and closed his eyes, "I know."

* * *

Hope you like it!


	3. The Forest of Death

Before I get on with the story, I would just like to say...I have my first hater! I know that sounds weird, but he/she is my first one! I'm sorry you don't like it, but I will continue. If any of you are reading and don't like any of my stories, then don't read them, I'm not making you.

Now then, on with the story! :D

P.S. - I do not own Naruto, only my OCs.

* * *

~Shizuru's POV~

We had found out that we had just passed the first part of the exam, when the window shattered and a woman came through warped in a banner. I was practically the only one still in my seat, but I saw a boy with red hair and a tattoo hadn't moved either. He was interesting, from the symbol on his headband meant that he was from the Sand Village. I turn my attention back to the woman that jumped through the window. "None of you are in any condition to celebrate. I am the second chief examination officer, Anko Mitarashi! Time's a-wastin', people. Let's go! Follow me!" She yelled and punched her fist in the air.

I give her a blank stare and no one moved, I think they were all shocked. Me, on the other hand, I couldn't get over how much she reminded me of Tenshi.

She looked around the room, "Seventy-eight of you are still here?! Ibiki you passed Twenty-six teams?! Obviously you went to easy on them."

"This year...we have applicants of exceptionable caliber." When he said that I knew he had seen how people had been cheating and was impressed by some of them. I saw him give a glance to the boy from the Sand Village. This interested me even more about him.

"Yeah right. I'll cut down the number by half before the next test is done." She said with an evil grin.

_'Cut us down by half? Interesting...'_ I could feel a smile creep onto my face.

"Ooh I get charged up just thinking about it! I'll explain things in detail as soon as we move to our next location...so follow me!"

Everyone followed her to a large fenced in forest, looking at it made me visibly shiver with excitement and a grin spread across my face. Mikoru put his hand on my shoulder, "Don't get to excited, alright?"

"Yeah." I tell him.

"You're about to find out firsthand, why they call this the 'Forest of Death'." Anko said to all of us.

"Ooo, you're about to find out firsthand, why they call this the 'Forest of Death'!" Like that's really gonna scare us. You're trying to psych us out, and I'm not gonna fall for it!" Naruto yelled at her.

She smiled at him, "Oh, really? You're pretty cocky, huh?"

_'Yeah too cocky.'_ I thought. Naruto was an annoying individual that got on my nerves.

"Heh, your kind are always the first to go. Spilling all that rich, red, lovely, luscious blood." She said licking Naruto's cheek from behind.

A man with a long tongue came up behind her and gave her the Kunai knife back. The guy didn't seem normal. He walked back to his team, "Looks like we have a hot-blooded team on this time out! Heh...should be fun..." she said as he walked away. Then she turned to everyone, "Before we begin the second exam, there's something I have to hand out." she pulled out some forms. "They're consent has to sign one."

"Why?"

"Think about it, 'Forest of Death'. And there giving us consent forms. Their obviously amusing that most of us will die, and they don't want to be responsible." I say to him, not caring if anyone heard me.

Anko looked at me with a large smile on her face. "You're a smart one. We want all the details covered before the first deaths occur. Sign before you go in, so we can't be held liable. You wouldn't want me to get in trouble, would you?" This lady got more and more like Tenshi the more I thought about it.

Anko went on and told us all the rules. We had five days to get the scroll we where missing and get to the tower. We could only go to the tower if we had all three members, and do not look at the scrolls. Once we got our scroll we were lead to our gate to wait for the exam to start. "So, what's the plan, Shizuru?" Niko asked me.

I had been the one out of us three that made the plan when Tenshi wasn't around. "Well, Mikoru, you should start scanning for weak chakra's. I have a feeling that we shouldn't waist our energy just yet. There's a possibility for 13 teams to pass. So I'm positive that there is another exam after this one."

Niko smiled at me, "You're really smart Shizuru."

I smiled back at her, only Niko, Mikoru and Tenshi had seen me smile, I felt that smiling was a sign of weakness. So I only smiled to those I trusted, "Thank you, Niko. You are smart to, you just don't try hard enough sometimes. You can be very lazy, I'm surprised you have such a good figure even though you eat so much."

Mikoru locked his fingers behind his head and let out a sigh, "So, is there a plan once we find a weak cell?"

"You should now that. You're smarter then me, Mikoru. You just choose not to show it."

~Mikoru's POV~

I lead Shizuru and Niko away from the other teams and to a spot that was not to far away from a group that was far weaker then us. "Over there, about 100 meters." I told them once I stopped.

"Good. Let's go." Shizuru said. We snuk up on them and they where not expecting anyone. I looked over to Shizuru, she was making a hand sign and was looking at them intently. She was waiting for the three of them to line up so she could get them in one blow. It would be painless that way. Shizuru comes off as a rude, cold and merciless person, but she was only that way to people she didn't know, or to people she found annoying. Under all that, Shizuru was a kind, caring and loyal person.

The three had now lined up and she swung out of her hiding spot, "Strike of the Wind!" She yelled as she swung her sword gracefully up in an arc and down. A blade of wind was summoned and the impact killed all three instantly. We wondered over to their body's and found the Earth Scroll we were looking for. "Let's head to the tower now."

"Alright, Shizuru let's get going then." I tell her.

"Why in such a rush? We have plenty of time." Niko said to both of us.

Shizuru turned to both of us, "I told you before, Niko. There is the possibility for 13 teams to pass this exam. I don't think that they would allow all of them to become Chunin. So there must be another exam after this one, and sense I don't know what they are planing for the third part, better safe then sorry."

We arrived at the tower just two hours after the start of the exam. With me in our three man cell we could find the safest rout to the tower. We walked through the tower door and no one was there. _'Well what a shocker.'_ I thought. They had given us five days and we finished in two hours. I looked at the message on the wall and read it aloud,

"If qualities of heaven  
are your desire,  
Acquire wisdom and  
knowledge to take your mind higher.  
If Earthy qualities are what you lack,  
Train your body in the fields and prepare  
to attack.  
When both Heaven and Earth  
are opened together,  
The path of peril will  
Revert to the righteous path forever.  
This " " is the secret way...  
...that guides us from this  
place today.

The Third Hokage"

I finished reading and I wasn't sure what it meant, "Is this supposed to be a riddle?" I ask no one in particular.

"I think we open the scrolls now." Niko said.

She took out the two scrolls and handed one to Shizuru. I watched them open the scrolls and there was a summoning spell on both of them, they throw away the scrolls and a cloud of smoke clears.

~3rd Person POV~

"Hey guys!" Tenshi said once the smoke cleared.

"Tenshi? What are you doing here?" Niko asked their mentor and friend.

"I got the job to be the messenger for your group. I must say, I didn't think you would finish this fast." He took out a small watch from his pocket and looked at it, "Only two hours, very impressive."

"Tenshi." Shizuru said grabbing his attention, "Why do we need a messenger?" she asked seriously.

"Well, one, to congratulate you for passing the second exam. And two, to explain that." he said gabbing his thumb behind him to the poster. "It's the directive set down by the third lord Hokage for all Chunin Journeyman Ninja. In the text the word 'Heaven' refers to the human mind, and 'Earth' refers to the human body. In other words, if you are weak in body you should train. If you are strong in the mind, then you should read some more. Once you have the best of both worlds, no mission you receive will be a bad choice for you. No path will be too dangerous for you. Well that's basically it." He said crossing his arms on his chest. He looked over his students, they where going strong and had time to rest before the third part of the exam. Words could not describe how happy he was that they had gotten through so fast.

Tenshi walked up to the three of them and placed a hand on top of Mikoru's and Niko's heads to ruffle their hair, "Don't worry about a thing. You guys will do fine." He told them with a smile. He looked at Shizuru, "I expect great things from you." he took his hands away and gave them one last smile before he disappeared again.

~Anko's POV~

The curse mark on my shoulder was burning like fire. I couldn't do anything to stop it and I was stuck in the forest. It was about 8 PM and the predators would start to come out about now, and three giant tigers were now standing in front of me._ 'I do not have time for this!' _I thought angrily. The three lunged at me but I was in too much pain to move, then they were all pulled into the ground. It was like the ground just swallowed them up. _'I know this jutsu...'_ I thought.

"Nice to see you, Anko." I looked to where the voice was coming from and I saw Tenshi.

"You're even faster then the convert operatives." I told him.

"I try to be." He told me as he smiled. I missed his smile a lot while he was gone. I fell to my knees as another wave of siring pain hit me. "You're not alright. Are you?" He said next to me. I felt his hand caress the curse mark on my shoulder. "He's here, isn't he." His voice got low and menacing. I nodded.

Tenshi was the only one besides the Hokage that I trusted with my past. He was the first person that I was able to talk to and he understood me. "Get me to the tower, Tenshi." He didn't protest, he trusted my judgment and picked me up bridal style and headed toward the tower.

On the way there two Anbu showed up and I could hear Tenshi tell them to get the Hokage and meet us at the tower. Once in the tower he sat me down on the couch and sat next to me. He sat next to me and put an arm around my waist and hugged me with his arm. If I wasn't in so much pain I'm sure I would have been blushing. I looked up at his face and thought how handsome he was, once you got passed the long hair, he was very attractive. Tenshi and I were the best of friends before, and having him here now, it was like nothing changed.


	4. The Battles Begin

Here's the next chapter! :)

P.S. - I do not own Naruto, only my OCs

* * *

~Shizuru's POV~

They had all eight groups wait in rows with their groups. I was first, Niko was in the middle, and Mikoru was in the back. We were all waiting for the Jonin in front of us to speak. I saw Tenshi standing between Kakashi and Asuma. While we were waiting i decided to check out the other teams. We were standing on the far right, I knew that the ones that where left where the fighters. They had given us two tests so far, one on intelligence and the second was survival. I was sure this would test our skills in combat.

"Now lord Hokage himself will explain about the third exam. Listen up and take every word he says to heart!" Anko Yelled to all of us grabbing our attention.

I didn't bother listening to anything he had to say, eve though I was told to. It seemed very unimportant to me, but what he said at the end caught my attention, "You risk not only your own futures and dreams, but the dignity and prestige of you home village as well."

"Like I'd care about that." I said under my breath. a few of the other Genin looked at me questionably and Niko put a hand on my shoulder to stop me from saying anything more, but I was done anyway. Tenshi and a few of the other Jonin looked at me too, I didn't care, the village of my birth shunned me. They threw me to the side because I was an orphan, and they looked at me like I was a monster. Before I met Mikoru and Niko, I had sworn that I would kill each and everyone of them, but they showed me there was more then hate. I never forgave them, I just realized that ending their lives wouldn't make any difference.

Even the boy from the Sand Village looked at me but he had almost no emotion. He was the first to shake off my out burst, "Whatever... Could you wrap up the philosophical talk and get down to the life-and-death stuff any time soon?"

"Hmph! You insist I explain the third exam? Well...the truth is..."

As he was talking a man appeared in front of the Hokage, "...forgive my interruption, Lord Hokage, but...if you don't mind handing the rest of the proceedings over..."

"Go ahead."

"Good to meet you everyone... I'm Hayate." He turned around and from the way he looks I was surprised he was still standing. He looked like he was ready to hit the floor and pass out. "Uhhh...before we star the third exam, I must ask you all to do something for me. Ummm...you see...there are a few preliminaries to the exam proper, and weather you proceed to the main exam is contingent on how well you manage those."

"Master Hayate...I don't understand what you mean by preliminaries. Why can't all of the remaining applicants just proceed directly to the next exam?" Sakura asked.

"There are too many of us." I state.

I get a few looks around the room but Hayate nod's, "I don't want to say the first two exam's weren't demanding enough...but, yes, we still have too many applicants. Under the traditional rules of the exam, we have to have a preliminary test, to reduce the number of applicants that will proceed to the third exam. As lord Hokage mentioned, a number of honored guests will be observing you during the third exam, so we must make the exam intense, tight, and fast-moving. Hmmm...so anyway...now that you know something of what it's already all about, anyone who doesn't feel up to the challenge, either physically or mentally, can walk away. Jest take one step forward, because the preliminaries start, now!"

I looked back to Niko and Mikoru who both looked at me smirking. Neither one of them were going to step down and neither was I. Only one person left, the boy with glasses that Mikoru saved before the first exam. Naruto and his team wasn't happy about it and I looked back at Mikoru who was glaring at him. I wanted to ask why he was doing that but i decided against it, now wasn't the time.

After he left Hayate continued, "Ahh...well then...we'll now begin the preliminaries, witch will consist of individual combat matches. As if this were part of a tournament. As there are a total of 23 combatants, we will hold a total of 11 matches. Since there is an odd number, one person will fight twice, so if you win you're not 100% going to the third round."

"So one of us will fight twice?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, and the victors of those bouts will advance to the third exam. This s no holds barred combat. Each pair of combatants will fight until one of them is dead or unconscious, or admits defeat. As soon as you sense your opponent is overpowering you, immediately concede your loss, if you value your life. Uhhh...since we don't want a total bloodbath on our hands, there may be cases, where we ascertain that there is an undisputed winner and step in to end the match, but don't count on it. From here on out, the key to your fate is held in..." He paused as a scoreboard was uncovered on the wall, "Ummm...this electronic scoreboard. At the start of every round we will display the names of the two combatants competing in that match. So, ummm...not to hurry you all to the slaughter...but let's begin. We'll now announce the first two names."

Once he was done talking a few seconds passed and the first two names showed on the scoreboard,

**Sasuke Uchiha Vs. Mikoru Seichi**

_'So, Mikoru's first huh?' _I thought reading the board.

~Mikoru's POV~

I saw my name and Sasuke's on the board and smirked. He was in a lot of pain and I was sure he would be an easy win. Sasuke and I stepped forward, "Uhhh...It's time for the first round to commence, alright?"

"Oh course." I said meeting Sasuke's eyes.

"Everyone other then the two combatants should move to the upper galley now." Everyone moved to the upper level and so did the other Jonin. Tenshi walked passed me and patted me on the shoulder before he left with Shizuru and Niko to the upper level. Kakashi also passed by Sasuke and they exchanged some words. "Alright, please begin."

I stood there and did nothing, I didn't even blink. Sasuke threw a Kunai at me and I caught it without a problem and threw it back at him. He dodged and I started to absorb his chakra. He noticed, and fell to one knee, but not from me, from pain. I also felt the pain, it was so unexpected I let out a yelp and grabbed my shoulder in the place that Sasuke had grabbed his. This had never happened before, every time before I had drained someone who was wounded this never happened, his wound must not be natural.

I immediately stopped draining him but the pain was still there. Sasuke sensed his opportunity and threw several throwing stars at me, one grazed my cheek. I did a sideways flip to dodge them and as I landed I ran at Sasuke and landed several punches. He was already weak but I saw that he had the sharingan. Suddenly he moved with more speed then I anticipated and he kicked me into the air. Most everyone was surprised, Sasuke hit me several times and pounded me into the ground.

Blood came out of my mouth and I was looking up at the ceiling in a daze. I ground and slowly got back to my feet, I was durable so I rarely went unconscious. When I got up Sasuke was panting heavily but there was still fight in his eyes. I let out a sigh, "Alright, Sasuke. You win. I can tell I can't beat you. I'll be looking forward to a rematch, and when we fight again, I expect you to get that 'thing' under control." I said pointing to his shoulder. I turned and walked away from him toward my team. Sasuke was declared the winner and Shizuru came to me and helped me to the place were Tenshi and Niko were.

"So what was the problem?" Shizuru asked me.

"He had something on this shoulder that was causing him a great deal of pain. It was intertwined with his chakra and the pain was transferred to me. So sense I couldn't attack that way there was no point in going anymore. Especially if i need to fight again."

I saw Tenshi's eyes narrow slightly in anger and saw him clench his fists a bit but he didn't ask anything. It seemed that he knew what was wrong with Sasuke. I was about to ask him what was wrong but the next fight was about to start.

**Zaku Abumi Vs. Aburame Shino**

* * *

There will be more! :D**  
**


	5. Life and Death Battles

Chapter 5!

imma dino hear me roar - I really enjoy reading your constructive criticism! I know that this story is going fast at the moment, but it will slow down later on. Glad to know that you like it!

Please don't hate me for this chapter! *fake crying*

P.S. - I do not own Naruto, only my OCs

* * *

~Shizuru's POV~

Tenshi had been gone since Kakashi had left with Sasuke. I watched the guy Shino fight and win, his jutsu was interesting. summoning bugs from his own body, or at least I had thought that he was summoning them. Mikoru had said he could sense that the bugs were there from the beginning. Niko was kind of freaked out by that, she hated bugs.

for some reason Naruto and Sakura had come over to us. I tried to ignore them but Naruto was so annoying. It took everything I had to not punch him in the face. Hayate said they were about to move on to the next match when Tenshi and Kakashi popped up behind us. "YO!" Kakashi said seeming to salute his team.

"Anyone else go so far?" Tenshi asked us.

I was going to say that Niko and I hadn't gone yet but Sakura flipped out at Kakashi, "What do you mean, "YO"?! Master Kakashi, tell us about Sasuke! Is he alright?!"

"He's fine...sound asleep in the infirmary even as we speak."

I spoke up to answer Tenshi's earlier question as the next match was posted.

**Shizuru Inoshi Vs. Yoroi Akado**

"Well you're going now." Tenshi told me with a mater of fast smile.

"Yeah, yeah." I said to him before I jumped down to the arena floor and walked to my competitor.

"You may begin."

Yoroi made a hand sign, "Shall I start?"

I didn't say anything, I just smirked at him. He could start if he wanted, the end result would still be the same. Yoroi's hand had his chakra around it and he took out three throwing stars and threw them at me. I took out my sword and hit each of them, stopping them from reaching me. As I hit them out of the air he ran at me and began trying to hit me. I dodged easily, his speed was no match for me. Suddenly, he became much faster and was able to put his arm around my neck and his other hand on my mouth. I felt some of my energy drain from my body. So he could absorb someone's chakra, like Mikoru.

I had never had a problem with someone draining my chakra. It never affected me much, it was like I had an endless flow of chakra in my body. I decided to play along and go limp. He started to laugh at me, "Did you really think you would have been a match for me, little girl?" He tossed me on the ground and I could hear that idiot Naruto yelling for me to get up, _'That idiot.'_ On the other hand Tenshi, Niko and Mikoru were all quiet, they knew what I could do, unlike Naruto.

Yoroi began to walk away and Hayate was about to declare him the winner I stopped him, "Now, now. You don't really think that I would let you get away, would you?" I said standing up and taking my sword in hand.

"What?! You should be dead with how much I took from you!" he yelled at me.

"Well. I'm still here ain't I." I run up to him and slash at his chest, leaving a large gash. He fell to the ground and screamed in agony. The smell of blood was making me crazy. Shortly after falling to his knees he passed out and I was declared the winner, but I wanted more blood. I began to walk over to Yoroi and the medical ninja treating him but a hand on my shoulder stopped me. I turned to see Mikoru standing there looking down into my eyes just a few inches below his.

"That's enough, Shizuru. The fight is over." I sighed and walked passed him. Mikoru and I had been friends sense I was just five years old. His parents had passed away in a battle as shinobi and he lived in an old hut with his sick uncle. Later we met Niko and became great friends. Mikoru's uncle died though a few months before we met Tenshi and started to become ninja. In all the years that I had known Mikoru he had always been the one to stop me from going crazy with my blood lust.

~Niko's POV~

Mikoru appeared behind Shizuru and stopped her from walking over to Yoroi and the medical ninja that were treating him. They both came back and Naruto was shocked, "How did you do that!? You were on the ground and everything!"

"I've never had a problem with energy lose before, because I've never had much of a challenge. And fighting someone with a far weaker ability then Mikoru's was child's play. I hopped that coming here would give me a chance to test my skills."

Naruto looked at her weirdly and slowly backed away from her. I looked back up at the board and saw the next pairing,

**Misumi Tsurugi Vs. Kankuro**

I usually didn't pay much attention to the fights that had people I didn't know in them, but when I saw Kankuro I thought he was hot. I liked the face paint he had and and I could tell he wasn't taking this seriously at all. Kankuro pulled the thing on his back off and I wondered what he was planing to do with it and what it was in the first place.

Misumi ran at him and punched at him, only it wasn't much of a punch. His hand snaked around Kankuro and after a minuet or so Misumi seemed to snap Kankuro's neck, but something wasn't right. Kankuro's head snapped back to reveal that it wasn't Kankuro at all, it was a puppet!

I looked at the thing that Kankuro took off his back at the beginning of the match and the bandages around it scattered to reveal that Kankuro was hiding there. Then I saw the chakra strings, He was a puppet master!

Kankuro quickly dispatched his opponent without mercy and walked back to his team. "two of them against one guy...isn't that against the rules? Isn't it Master Kakashi?!" Naruto exclaimed to his master.

"Not in this case, Naruto. The other guy is just some kind of golem."

"Yeah Naruto. Kankuro is a puppet master, the puppet's he uses are like a tool, just like when you use a kunai knife." I explained to him. "And he's good at it too! Did you see what he did? It was awesome!" I saw Shizuru from the corner of my eye smirk and I knew what she was thinking, "Shut up." I told her punching her arm lightly and looking away.

~Tenshi's POV~

Niko seemed to have taken a liking to the boy named Kankuro. Enough, I knew her well enough to know she would never say it out right. I looked to the board and saw the next pairing,

**Sakura Haruno Vs. Ino Yamanaka**

Sakura was the girl on Kakashi's team and Ino was the girl on Asuma's team. It would be interesting to see their girls fighting each other. It seemed to me that there was some rivalry for a boy between the two, but that only made them fight harder.

By the end of their match they were both unconscious by a simultaneous punch. The only thing that seemed special about Ino was her mind capturing jutsu. Sakura on the other hand, I was very impressed with. Her ability to manipulate her chakra was superb, and the fact that she was able to break Ino's hold was astounding. She would be a great ninja one day.

**Shikamaru Nara Vs. Tsuchi Kin**

Shikamaru was a boy on Asuma's team. My first impression of him was that he was a lazy person. But as his fight progressed it seemed the only jutsu he knew was the Shadow Possession Technique, which only added to his laziness. By the end of his fight I was impressed, he seemed far more intelligent then what he led on.

**Niko Gensu Vs. Temari**

~Niko's POV~

When I saw my name on the board I jumped with joy. "Finally! My turn!" I say happily jumping down to the floor below to meet my competitor. Temari was pretty if you ask me, she seemed a few years older then me too. She had a giant fan on her back, so I assumed that she used wind type jutsu's.

"The Sevenths match of the preliminaries, Niko Vs. Temari. Begin!"

I jumped back a good distance and stared her down. She became paralyzed as I looked into her mind, and saw her fears. I saw the boy with the gourd crushing her in a glob of sand. So she was afraid of this guy? Alright then, I will make it so.

I glazed over her eyes and she saw exactly what she feared. I put my hands on my wrist guards and pulled out three needles for each hand and threw them at her. I had aimed for her neck, but she moved and I got her shoulder instead. She screamed in pain and her eyes went back to normal, the genjutsu had wore off.

She used her fan and sent a large, unblockable gust of wind my way, it sent me crashing to the wall. she rushed at me but i made a hand sign, "Water Style: Water Bullets!" I put my hands to my mouth and bullets of water shot at her, a few of them hit her and sent her back but she stayed on her feet. Several throwing stars were thrown my way and I threw some needles to stop their approach. I dashed forward to get Temari with a kick in the head, but she dodged and hit me in the head with her fan.

~Shizuru's POV~

I saw Niko get hit in the head and she didn't get back up. She needed more practice, that's for sure. Temari was announced the winner and Tenshi went down to the arena to bring her up here with us. Naruto asks if she was okay, but i walk up to her and hold her nose shut. People give me weird looks and Naruto screams at me. Niko's face scrunches a bit and I let go and tap her on the face to wake her up.

"Uuug, what happened? And why does my head hurt so much?"

"Well if you get hit in the head that hard, I'd be surprised if it didn't." Mikoru said to her as she woke up.

"Oh, so I take it I lost, then?"

"Yeah." Mikoru answered. She hung her head and groaned.

I turned my attention back to the board and saw the next match up,

**Naruto Uzumaki Vs. Kiba Inazuka**

I looked to Naruto, "Well it's about time! Thanks for being patient, everyone! I'm gonna make this worth your wait!" Niko, Mikoru, and I all sweatdrop as he goes down.

I was very impressed with Naruto's fight. I expected him to be unconscious or dead in five minuets but he's actually a very interesting individual. Interesting, but annoying, I never thought that those words could describe the same person, but it fit Naruto so well. Naruto was announced the winner and he can running up the stairs as energetic as ever. That was one thing we had in common, a lot of energy.

**Neji Hyuga Vs. Hinata Hyuga**

Hinata reminded me of Naruto a little bit. She was like the shy and timid Naruto that I wished he was. Mikoru told us that Hinata's chakra was diminishing as the right dragged on. This fight was an assured win for Neji, that I was sure. I couldn't help but feel...sorry for Hinata. She was badly injured and yet she was still standing. Neji ran at her even after the fight was over and Kakashi, Hayate, Tenshi, Neji's sensei, and Hinata's sensei stopped him from killing her.

Hinata fell to the ground shortly after and the medics where there in no time flat. Naruto then vowed to win in a fight against Neji,, but I don't think he would with against him. Although, I had found a new bit of respect for him, he may be an annoyance and an imbecile at times but he's a very loyal person. I could possibly get along with him.

When Naruto came back to us Kankuro was with him. I knew he was up to something, but he couldn't do any harm at the moment, so I let it go. Although, Niko seemed happy that Kankuro was there, they seemed to hit off well, but that didn't change the fact that he was an enemy.

**Tenten Vs. Shizuru Inoshi**

"So I get to go twice? Perfect." I said getting into the ring. Tenten comes shortly after and Lee and their master where yelling about youth and stuff that I thought was stupid and retarded.

"Tenth round of the preliminaries, Tenten Vs. Shizuru. Begin!"

Tenten jumped back and threw kunai in my direction and I drew my sword and blocked them all easily with out moving from my spot. She continued to do this, looking for me to leave an opening, but I never did. I was getting tired of this, and so was she. She held out two scrolls and twirled them around her, hundreds of weapon's where summoned. They all came at me with great speed. I made a hand sign, "Wind Style: Tornado Spin!" I spin around, and the air around me deflected the weapons. I stopped spinning and she threw more Kunai at me, I did the same as before. It was getting her no where fast. And again I was getting tired of it. "Earth Style: Claws of the Wolverine!" I sliced the ground with my katana and send sharp rocks at her. She couldn't dodge, she screamed in pain from the impact of the hits.

She fell to the ground unconscious and I began to walk away once I was declared the winner. This was too easy for me.

* * *

Well, now we know who's going to the final round. Please don't be mad at me! *Jumps behind couch* I had Mikoru and Niko lose because I thought it would fit the story better, everything will work out in the end! I swear! *Slowly pokes head out from behind couch* besides that...I hope you like it... See ya soon!


	6. The Preliminaries come to a Close

Chapter 6!

After this chapter I hope things will start to slow a little, sorry if it don't.

P.S. - I do not own Naruto, only my OCs

* * *

~Shizuru's POV~

"Nice job, Shizuru! You get to go on now!" Niko yelled excitedly jumping up and down.

I nodded nodded in response and turned to the board,

**Rock Lee Vs. Gaara**

I had been interested in Gaara since the beginning of the exam. Now I had a chance to see him fight.

By the end of the fight everyone was shocked by the skills of both Gaara and Lee. Lee was able to open the fifth gate and use the lotus and revers lotus techniques. Gaara was still to strong though, by the end of the match, the medics said that Lee would never be able to be a ninja again. Guy was in tears and so was Niko. Mikoru and Tenshi were trying to comfort her and all I could do was watch. I was never the type of person that could comfort someone with words, so instead i gave her a reassuring look that only she saw. She smiled in thank you and I looked to the arena to see the final pairing.

Hayate didn't bother saying their names because it was the last round and only two people remained. I recognized the one from the first exam, he was the one who had tried to hurt Kabuto. The other one was sorta' fat and seemed like a little bit of a wimp.

Their fight didn't last long, the fat kid lost and the other won, as simple as that.

"uh...Well,As of this moment, the preliminaries to the third exam...are now complete!" Hayate announced to all of us who were still here. The finalists where told to stand in a row, so we all lined up. Sasuke though, wasn't there. I had no idea where he was, Kakashi said he was in the infirmary, but I had a feeling that he was lying about something. "Uh...well Lord Hokage...their all yours."

The Hokage stepped forward and took over, "Well then, starting now, I will begin to explain the final exam. As I mentioned earlier, you will conduct your final round battles in front of everyone. Each of you represents the battle strengths of your respective lands, so we want you to exhibit and fully showcase your various talents. And thus, the finals will commence, one month from now."

"We're not doing it right here right now?" Naruto asked.

"We call this the requisite preparation period..."

"What do you mean?" Neji asked him.

"Well, its a period of time that allows us to relay the results of the preliminaries to the rulers and shinobi leaders of each land, and to summon then to the finals, and it also serves for a preparation period for you applicants."

"I still don't get it, what do you mean?" Kankuro asked confused. I rolled my eyes, he really did fit Niko, he was smart, but he still didn't get something this simple.

"You must prepare to understand your enemy and yourself. During this period, you can analyze the intelligence you have gathered on your foes during the preliminaries, and use it to increase your chance of victory. Even though, up to this point, all the battles have been real battles, they where conducted on the premise that you where fighting an unknown enemy. However, the finals are a different story, some of you probably ended up exposing everything you've got in front of your rivals, and some of you may have gone up against comparatively strong opponents and found yourself injured. In order to make the finals fair and just, we give you this month. Each of you must embrace the opportunity, to practice hard, learn some new tricks, and of course, get some rest as well! So, those are the basics. I would like to let you all go now, but first, there's one last thing we must do for the finals."

"Hey, come on! I need to start training now!" Naruto complained. I understood that he wanted to train for the upcoming battles, but that gave him no right to yell in my ear. I stood in between him and Temari and now my ear was ringing a bit.

"Now then, don't be so impatient, there are slips of paper inside the box Anko is holding...each of you take one."

"I'll come around, so line up, okay." Anko said before going down the line, reminding us to only take one.

I took a slip of paper and looked at it, 10. all it had on it was the number 10.

"Alright, does everyone have one now? Then, starting at the left, each of yu read out the number on your slip!" The Hokage instructed.

"I have 8."

"I got 1!"

"10."

"7"

"5"

"3"

"9"

"2"

"6"

"So, Uchiha will be number four." Ibiki said writing on a clip board.

"Good! And now I will reveal, the match order of the tournament style finals!"

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"So that's what the drawing was for?!" Shikamaru exclaimed along with Naruto. Again my ear was ringing and I had to fight the urge to smack him in the head to shut him up.

"Well, Ibiki, show them the pairings." The Hokage told him.

"Yes sir..." Ibiki said before he showed us all the pairings.

1) Naruto Uzumaki Preliminaries  
2) Neji Hyuga

3) Gaara  
4) Sasuke Uchiha

5) Kankuro  
6) Shino Aburame

7) Temari  
8) Kinuta Dosu

9) Shikamaru Nara  
10) Shizuru Inoshi

_'So I'm last? Hmph, alright...best for last.'_ it bummed me out a little bit that I was so late in the matches, but nothing I could do about it now.

~Tenshi's POV~

I followed Kakashi to Sasuke's room in the hospital. He went in first and I waited outside the room, masking my presence. I listen to Kakashi and Kabuto talk, until Kabuto ran to the door and I stood in his way. I walked in slowly, looking down at him with an emotionless gaze. Kabuto looked from me to Kakashi, until he chose to throw several kunai at the window, I moved to stop him from jumping, but instead of him jumping, one of the dead bodies on the floor got up and leaped out!

I dropped the body I was holding and rushed to the window along with Kakashi and looked down at the falling man. He removed the mask he was wearing and he looked back up to us, smiling. "Damn, he got away!" I said through clenched teeth.

"It would appear so." Kakashi said as he put a hand on my shoulder. I turned and examined the body that fell to the floor. i knew this Jutsu, Shikon no Jutsu, the art of dead souls. I noticed the stitches around the jaw line and knew then that he had surgically altered the face to make it look like his own. I noticed that the body didn't smell like a dead body at all, not to mention he was able to still his own heart beat to allow his escape. I was impressed at how thorough he had been.

I got up and headed out of the room with Kakashi following closely behind me. "The Anbu Black Ops will take care of everything up there, right?" I asked him in a serious tone.

"Yes, they will take care of everything." He assured me.

I was about to ask a question when I heard a familiar voice, "Where's Sasuke's hospital room?!"

I exchanged a glance with Kakashi before heading to the source of the voice. "Naruto! You're in a Hospital! Be quiet!" Kakashi told him.

"Mater Kakashi! Hey! I need a favor!" Naruto said running up to Kakashi.

I noticed another familiar face behind Naruto, Shizuru. I was surprised to see her here with Naruto, I think she finally is starting to take a liking to Naruto. He may be annoying but there was something about him that drew you in and couldn't make you hate him for long.

"Stop right there, I already know what you are about to ask so, I've already found someone to oversee your training."

"I want you to train me Master Kakashi!" Naruto insisted.

"I've got other things going on, I couldn't give you my full attention."

I look at Shizuru before saying, "I know you were thinking that you would be training with me, but I will also be too busy..." I told her in a serious tone.

We locked eyes and she nodded, "Then who do I train with? Or am I training on my own, like always?"

"No, you will be training with Naruto actually."

She looked at me with a blank look, she wasn't happy. "Who is it?"

I pointed behind her to a man that had just entered the room. She turned to look and I could tell she wasn't impressed. Naruto on the other hand was shocked, "You're...SUPER-PERV!"

I gawked a little at the situation, and so was Kakashi. I felt so confused, I was sure there were '?' popping up around me out of nowhere. I looked over to Shizuru and knew that she felt the same way, only she wasn't visibly showing Ebisu was done explaining to Naruto, he began to walk away with Naruto, and Shizuru followed. I was going to train with Shizuru, but with everything going on right now, I don't have the time. Shoving her to train with Naruto and Ebisu was the best I could do at the moment.

~Shizuru's POV~

I sat against the wall of the women's bath and watched Ebisu talk to Naruto about stuff that I already knew. It mad me mad that he would shove this on me, being taught by this guy and being taught with Naruto. I was about to go to sleep when I head my name get called, "Shizuru! Please come here and do what I'm doing." He mentioned to the water he was standing on.

_'This is too easy.'_ I thought as I focused my chakra to my feet and begin to walk on the water. Naruto gawks at me and tries to do what I do. I tell him what to do and yet he still can't do it. Continually I help him out of the water, only to have him fall back in.

I hear a scream and I look up to see Ebisu on the ground unconscious and I looked to the guy who caused it and my eyes widened.

Is that Jiraiya the Toad Sage?!

* * *

Hope you like it! :)


	7. Jiraiya the Toad Sage

Chapter 7!

P.S. - I do not own Naruto, only my OCs

* * *

~3rd Person POV~

Shizuru looked wide eyed at the Sage. It was Jiraiya, one of the Three Great Ninja. She had heard stories about the Three Great Ninja, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, and Tsunade. Jiraiya was supposed to be a powerful ninja, why was he here?

Naruto rushed to Ebisu who was on the ground, unconscious. He then stood up and pointed at the man, "Wh-what's up with the humongus frog?! Who the heck are you?!"

"Wait just a minuet there! Good question! I am the most holy hermit sage of the mount Myoboku Toads, otherwise known as the Toad Sage, Nice to meet ya!"

Naruto looked completely and utterly confused, "T-...toad Sage...?!"

"Yep~!" He said as the toad beneath him disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Hey, you! Pervy Sage! What are you gonna do about him, huh?" Naruto questioned him, gesturing to Ebisu on the ground. "He was supposed to oversee our training...but you knocked him out!" He pointed to Shizuru as he said, 'our training.'

"He interfered with my research."

"Research...?" Naruto and Shizuru said together.

"I'm a writer...I write novels..." He said reaching into his jacket, "like this one!" He held out a book titled, **Make-out Paradise**

Naruto pointed a figure and Shizuru sweat-dropped. "T-that's...!" Naruto stammered.

"Oh, you've heard of it?"

"Yes I've heard of it! it's a dirty book! It's indecent!" Naruto yelled at him. Jiraiya scowled at him as he continued, "Besides, what the heck kind of research was that?! You were just peeping at the woman's bathroom, you perv! if you were my age, it could be written off as mischief...but you're middle aged, so it's clear-cut criminal behavior!"

"F-fool I am no ordinary lech! The peeping provides me with the inspiration to do better work..."

"Liar! I don't want to hear your excuses!"

Shizuru watched them continue to yell at each other, she rubbed her temple with one hand and held her elbow with the other. The guy that she had heard stories about, was a pervert. He even called himself a Mega-perv. She fought the urge to shut the both of them up, they were beginning to give her a head ache. She did her best to drown out the noise, but when she looked back up, Naruto was standing on the water, and not falling through.

"Alright kid! Get over here!" he turned to Shizuru too and said to them both, "I'll teach you both a super-special move!"

Naruto jumped with joy and Shizuru calmly walked over to him. "Come on, what is it?!"

"First, before we go on, there is something the both of you need to understand." Naruto and Shizuru exchanged a glance, "You both have two different types of chakra."

"Two types?"

"Have you ever sensed a special chakra inside you?"

"Now that you mention it, I think there were a few times when I felt a flood of chakra, and all of a sudden I have incredible strength. But i don't really remember much about it."

"I see..."

"But, I do remember that it felt different from the chakra that I usually manipulate. It's hard to describe, but if I think about it in colors, if my usual color is yellow, this one was red or something like that."

"Good, good! How about you?" he asked turning to Shizuru.

"I've never noticed another chakra. The only thing I have noticed, is that I have a hard time losing chakra. It's like I have an endless source of chakra."

"Good," he said as he turned to his stuff. "All right, it's getting late. Let's leave the fun for tomorrow... I'll take this guy to the place where I'm staying... Come here again tomorrow, alright you two?"

~Niko's POV~Yamanaka Flower Shop~

I walked into the flower shop, I was looking for some flowers to give to Lee. I had heard about what happened to him, and I could tell that being a ninja meant the world to him, but now he could never be one again. The shop was full of beautiful flowers, but I was looking for a certain flower. A yellow rose. All I wanted Lee to have right now, was peace, so I thought that a yellow rose would do a little bit of good. I just wanted Lee to be happy.

That's when I noticed Sakura was in the store as well. I haven't seen her since the preliminaries, I was going to talk to her, but someone interrupted me. "How unusual, that you would come and buy our flowers." It was Ino. Come to think of it, wasn't her last name, Yamanaka? That must mean that her family owns this shop.

"N-not really, mind your own business. It's bad luck to but a potted plant for someone who's in the hospital, so, the best choice is cut flowers. Which ones should I get?"

"Ah, you're going to visit Sauake, aren't you?! You're not gonna get a leg up on me! I'm going with you!"

"Ino, you wrenched piglet..."

I cut in, "Could I come with you?"

They both turned to me, "Do you like Sasuke too?" Ino asked me with a sadistic look on her face.

I put my arms up in defence and shook my head, "No! No! Sasuke's all yours. i was ging to bring Lee some flowers, but I don't know my way around here all that well..."

"Oh, all right. Well, I choose this rose, it symbolizes love."

"Heh, so predictable. my choice is the daffodil. it's flower that shows it's beautiful face, even in the dead of winter, patiently waiting for spring, never bowing to the cold. i'll imbue it with my hope that he can leave the hospital as soon as possible!"

All I could do was sweat-drop, while Ino said, "What are you? Some kind of flower expert?"

"I told you I wasn't going to lose to you! Actually, I'm going to get two."

I raised an eyebrow, "Why? You only need one." Ino pointed out.

"No, the second one is for Lee."

"Oh, right...Sakura, have you heard what they'e been saying about Lee?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Lee's injuries where so severe, he'll never recover enough to become a shinobi again." I explained with my head down.

When we got to the hospital, I went straight to Lees room. I was expecting Lee to be in his bed because of how badly injured he was. But, when I opened the door, the bed was empty. i sat the flower on the nightstand next to the hospital bed and quickly ran out of the room to look for Lee. I got to a spot outside when i heard, "Stop! What do you think you're doing?" I spun and looked in the direction of the voice. I stopped in my tracks when i saw Lee on the ground doing push-ups.

"Please be quiet and leave me alone!" Just a moment after he said that, he collapsed.

"Lee!" I said as I ran over to him.

When i got to him, Ino and Sakura where also there. "i'll go get a stretcher, so...please watch him!"

The nurse left and the three of us watched Lee as he just laid on the ground and panted for breath. "hey Ino, why do boys always push themselves too far?"

A small smile came to my face when she answered, "How would I know? I'm a girl too, you know."

~3rd Person POV~Rooftop~

Ebisu, Tenshi, and Jiraiya stood on a rooftop not to far away from where Naruto's house was. "Forgive me Ebisu, i've stolen your pupils from you."

"Oh, not at all! Never mind that... I'm just surprised, lord Hokage had asked us to search four whereabouts, and the fact that Tenshi was the only one who knew where you had been for a few months now, kind of irritates me." Ebisu gave Tenshi a glare.

Tenshi stood up strait and gave him a ad look, "Oh, come on. It's not my fault that I didn't tell you guys, I would have old you if I was asked. But, I wasn't here when you where given the order."

"What I'd like to know is, how you knew where he was."

Tenshi shrugged, "I have my ways." He turned to Jiraiya, "But, thanks for taking Shizuru under your wing, Jiraiya."

He smirked, "No problem."

"Have you returned because of Orochimaru?" Ebisu asked.

"Nope, sorry to disappoint you, but that wasn't it. I simply dropped by to pick up new plot lines for my stories. I'm not the type to seek out trouble. I'd much rather avoid it!"

"But, you've ought to understand more then anyone, that in order to stop Orochimaru,touted as one of the great three ninja. it would take the help of another one from the same trio. You, Lord Jiraiya!"

~3rd Person POV~

Tenshi sat across from the Hokage in a small meeting room. He was looking at the picture of the fourth Hokage, he couldn't believe it's been so long since he passed.

"You've seen Jiraiya, I assume." the Hokage said as he also looked at the picture of the fourth lord.

"Yeah, he took Shizuru and Naruto as his students." The Hokage looked at Tenshi with a raised eyebrow. "I think Naruto reminds him of my late brother-in-law. Otherwise, I don't think he would put up with him." The Hokage nodded in reply before silence fell upon them. "Lord Hokage?"

"Yes?"

"Why don't you tell Naruto? Why can't I tell him?" Tenshi had been sworn to secrecy at a young age. They told him it was to protect Naruto, but now that he was older, he didn't see the point of it.

"He will be told when he is ready."

Tenshi let out a sigh before he saw a familiar figure standing at the door. "Lord Hokage?" Anko asked.

"...Anko...?" the Hokage said turning around in his seat to look at the woman standing in the door.

"I'm so sorry, I..."

"Don't, you and Orochimaru no longer share any relationship. you owe us nothing. Besides, none of the shinobi in Konoha right now...are any threat to him. I suspect that not even I could face him."

"If only the fourth Hokage were still alive..." What Anko said made Tenshi's eyes soften, remembering the fourth lord brought back so many memories.

"Do not say such things. He sacraficed his life to save this village. That was 13 years ago." The Hokage began to get up from his seat, "He is no longer with us, so we must do what we can, with what we have."

"Yes, sir."

"I'm going to get some fresh air, you must not blame yourself." The Hokage said before leaving.

Anko bowed as he left the room, she was confused. Why didn't anyone hate her? She was in the Forest of Death and should have ended his life, even if she had to give up her own.

When she stood up straight, she felt a pair of warm genital arms around her. "Please, don't blame yourself Anko. Don't give up your life to stop him, please."

Anko turned around in the arms that held her and wrapped her arms around Tenshi. "I'm sorry." Was all she could say.

Tenshi's grip on her tightened, he didn't want to see her in pain, he knew she would die to stop Orochimaru. The time he found her in the Forest of Death, he saw that the curse mark that had laid dormant had been released. All he wanted to do in that moment was find Orochimaru and kill him himself for putting Anko in pain. He missed her while he was gone, but he had to leave, it wasn't his choice to make. He just hopped the information he got was worth the five years away.

* * *

Hope you like it! :)


	8. I Promise

Chapter 8

Sorry for the OOCness in this chapter...

P.S. - I do not own Naruto, only my OCs

* * *

~Shizuru's POV~

I sat cross legged next to a small creek, waiting. Jiraiya was sitting next to some bushes peeping at some girls swimming in the water. It really pissed me off with how he was with girls, I was just glad he wasn't like that with me. He was a pervert, not a pedophile. From the bush he spoke to Naruto and I, "Now...I'm going to instruct you in this move, Naruto."

"Hey! Come on! I'm over here! Eyes on us Pervy Sage! Are you gonna teach us anything?! Hurry up and show us the move!" Naruto yelled at him.

He walked over and bent down in front of us, "Before I show either of you anything...do you remember the talk we had yesterday about the two different types of chakra? And endless chakra?"

Naruto was silent while I gave a simple nod.

He turned to Naruto, "You know, you were saying you had a yellow chakra and a red chakra."

"Oh, yeah...what about it?"

"Shizuru, I'll deal with Naruto first and then move onto you, okay?" Jiraiya asked me and I nodded again.

Even if he was a pervert, it didn't change the fact that he was a powerful ninja. I wanted to see what he was going to teach us. Jiraiya began to explain all sorts of things to Naruto until he said something that caught my attention, "What I'm about to teach you...Kuchiyose no Jutsu...the art of summoning!" My eyes widened a fraction. He was going to teach Naruto the art of summoning?! "But first, before we start...you need to completely exhaust your regular chakra, via the water walking exercise." he said gabbing his thumb behind him to the river.

Once Naruto had begun to walk on the water, Jiraiya turned to me. "Now it's your turn Shizuru. Before we get started, mind telling me if you have ever felt exhaustion before?"

I raised an eyebrow, not sure of where he was going to go with this. My eyebrows furrowed, thinking over my life briefly before looking back to Jiraiya, "Now that I think about it, no. I have felt sore from muscle tension, but I don't recall ever being tired due to the lose of chakra."

Jiraiya nodded with a thoughtful look on his face, "What I'm going to teach you is similar to what I'll be teaching Naruto." I nodded for him to continue. "I'll tell you right now. I was only planing to only take Naruto as my student, but Tenshi asked me to take you under my wing as well. Although, after you learn this Jutsu, I might be replaced."

"What do you mean?" I could hear the tone in my voice go low and deadly as I looked at him.

Jiraiya put his arms up in defense. Apparently, I came across a little more threatening then I meant to. "It's a type of summoning jutsu. Only someone with a large amount of chakra can preform this, not even I can do this." He motioned me to stand before he took out a brush and some red ink. "Hold out your hands."

I put my hands out to him as he took them and he began to paint some strange symbol on both my hands. "What are you doing?" I asked him with a hint of suspicion.

"For this Jutsu to work, you are going to need to output as much chakra as you can, all at once. These marks in this ink will enable you to preform it." He walked a few meters away and turned to me. "Alright. Now focus your chakra and force out as much as you can, all at once!"

I put my hands up and focused all my chakra before pushing it all out in one setting.

~Jiraiya's POV~

I saw her begin to focus and stole a glance at Naruto, he was oblivious to what Shizuru was doing. I was suddenly blown back a bit before putting my hands up to guard my face. I hadn't expected for her to have this much chakra all at once. Perhaps she would do this on the first try...

When I took my hands down, a cloud of smoke surrounded the place where Shizuru was standing. I walked forward toward her as I looked over to Naruto. He was on the ground a good fifty meters away, shows what happens when you don't pay attention to your surroundings. As I neared the smoke, Naruto ran over and practically screamed, "What happened!?" right in my face.

"She's learning. Get back to the water technique." I ordered.

He walked away grumbling to himself as I looked down and saw Shizuru. She was on the ground on her side, her face pale and beads of sweat on her forehead. _'She really never has done this before. I didn't expect her body to have such a reaction.'_ Crouching down next to her, I noticed her katana at her side was no longer a plane black with a solid red sheath. It was now a shinny black and had a gold dragon circling the whole sheath. It seemed that it was a success, now she'll need to recover her energy before we do anything else.

I picked her up bridal style and turned to Naruto who had his eyes narrowed at me. "What are you doing Pervy Sage?!" He yelled pointing an accusing finger in my direction.

"I'm taking her to the clinic to get treated. Get your mind out of the gutter, she's too young, and my student."

"I'm not the one who peeps on the women's bath."

"Get back to your training!"

~Tenshi's POV~

All the Jonin had been called to a meeting with the Hokage. No one knew what it was about yet, but I had a faint idea as to what it dealt with.

"To start," the Hokage began, "Hayate was found dead this morning."

Hayate was dead?! How did that happen? I never really knew him that well, but he was a good guy and I got alone with him. I knew he had a lover, and I knew she would be devastated to hear the news.

"What...? Hayate...?" Kakashi said a little surprised, I was sure he wasn't the only one who was.

"Sadly...his body was discovered this morning near Kikyo Castle."

"Was it Orochimaru?" Anko asked. I had been sure to sit next to her when I got here. I enjoyed her company just as much as I enjoyed my students, maybe a little more...

I placed a hand on her shoulder, "Anko, we can't jump to conclusions. Even though I'm sure Orochimru is planing something." The thought of that man mad my blood boil. He was a traitor to the village and was plotting to most likely kill all of them.

"Tenshi's right, we cannot jump to conclusions. Hayate was most likely trailing the sound ninja Kabuto." Kakashi said looking over to Anko and I.

"Then we should postpone the Chunin exam...and go after Orochimaru..." one of the other Jonin in the room said.

"No," I said, "When he confronted Anko in the forest of death, he had warned her not to postpone it. I don't know why, but it is clear he wants the Chunin exam to continue."

"Orochimaru is strong enough to take down a small nation all by himself." The Hokage explained. "After he deserted the village, he was probably courted by many other countries. Further more, he conveniently harbors deep grudges against us here in Konoha...it would make any nation desire him."

"Then, you don't mean...! You think our allies might partner with Orochimaru, and betray Konoha...?!" the same Jonin who said the Chunin exam's should be cancelled exclaimed.

When the Hokage didn't reply, Kakashi spoke up, "Well, the treaties of alliance are really no more then verbal agreements. It's just like the Ninja world wars of the past..."

"In any case..." the Hokage said, gaining everyone's attention. "Right now, we've got too little information. We must not make too many assumptions."

"We have already dispatched black ops units to each nation to gather intelligence... It is imperative that we do not make a single careless move. Our enemies will jump at any such opportunity." He old woman seated net to the Hokage explained to us.

"I have the most confidence in all of you!" The Hokage said, looking to all of the ninja in the room. "If it comes to it,we shall consolidate all of Konoha's strength...and fight!"

Once the meeting was over, everyone left the room. I began to walk out once most of the crowd was gone and looked back. Anko was standing, looking down to the floor with a determined look in her eyes. I walked back over to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "Anko?" I asked in a quiet voice.

She looked up to me, all determination in her eyes gone. It had been replaced with a look I didn't think fit her at all. She lowered her eye's from my gaze and mumbled a barely audible, "Sorry."

I instantly knew what as wrong, "Anko," I said to get her attention. I flashed a smile at her before speaking, "follow me."

I took her hand before walking out of the room with her following me. Before long, we were at our destination. "It's been so long..." I heard Anko mumble in awe.

I took her back to the place where we first met. It was a small hill, just out side the training grounds. Lush grass and trees and bushes surrounded us as the sun was beginning to set. "Anko?" She took her eyes off the surroundings and focused on me. I took her hand in mine and locked my dark eyes with hers. "Do you remember how we met?"

She looked surprised do to the fact that her eyes widened before she looked down to the ground and nodded. The day we met was one that I would never forget, I had been searching for a weapon I had forgotten here, when I saw her sitting on the low hanging tree branch. When I approached her, I could see the look of loneliness she had etched on her beautiful face. She saw me and we talked for hours, my reason for being there was the last thing on my mind. All my attention was on the girl in front of me, as we talked she began to open up and told me more and more about herself. I found myself become closer to her, I had never been through what she had gone through, but I had a strong feeling to protect her. So, I promised to protect her. We had been best friends ever since, but I couldn't help but feel like wanting to be more then friends.

~Anko's POV~

I lowered my head and nodded. I remembered the day I met him like it was only yesterday. That day, he had gained my trust and said he would protect me. No one had ever done that for me before.

Tenshi pulled me over to the tree, "How about we sit down?" he asked me flashing his perfect smile.

I smiled softly and sat next to him on the branch. When I sat down I looked right to the sunset, the perfect orange-yellow light shined through the leaves of the trees. I had to kill Orochimaru, I should have done it that time. I was too weak to do a thing, he tricked me and left me there, not caring if I lived or died. My stomach tightened when I felt a hand on top of mine. "T-tenshi?" I stuttered as I turned to face him.

The look in his eyes was unreadable, I had never seen them look that way before. "When I said I would protect you, I meant it." His voice was so soft and smooth, like silk. Not like his usual happy laid-back tone.

"Tenshi, I need t-"

"I know." He said, cutting me off. "But when I say I will protect you, that's more then just physical harm."

I could barely focus on what he was saying, due to the fact that he was so close. When he began to lean forward, my eyes widened but I didn't move away. In fact, I could feel my eyes begin to close and lean into him. When our lips met, all I could think was how soft his lips were. Something in my chest seemed to explode and a warm feeling made my body shiver with delight.

~Tenshi's POV~

Our lips touched and I could feel her body shiver, yet she did not retreat. I decided to wrap my arms around her waist and pull her closer. She stiffened at the action but quickly relaxed under my touch. The kiss that started off as simple and sweet, was becoming more heated. Her hands wrapped around my neck as she played with my hair.

Soon, we had to break for air and I nuzzled my face into her neck. Her breathing was labored but her muscles were relaxed. "Tenshi..." She breathed in a small voice.

I brushed my lips on her neck, feeling her shiver before I pulled away and looked into her eyes. "I'll always be there for you, I promise." My hand cupped her face as I stroked her cheek with my thumb. I planted one last kiss on her lips before pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Thank you, Tenshi..."

"No problem." I told her before pulling out of the embrace and standing up. I turned to her with a smile. "How about we go and get some dango and bean soup?"

"Sure. But, you're paying," she said with a small smile.

I turned to walk away with her following me. Nothing could stop the smile that was plastered to my face.

* * *

Hope you liked it! :)


	9. A New Sensei?

Chapter 9!

P.S. - I do not own Naruto, only my OCs

* * *

~Mikoru's POV~

It had been a few days since the end of the preliminaries and I hadn't seen Shizuru since then. I hope she's not causing trouble. She seemed to have a knack for trouble in her conquest for power. Yes, Shizuru was a bit power-hungry, but that was who she was and I had no intention of changing that about her. In all the time I've known her she had never lost a fight. A fair fight anyway, Tenshi would always win, but he was our master.

I could imagine what Shizuru was thinking when I got beaten in the preliminaries. Not that hard to figure it out knowing her, she thought I was weak. Niko and I both needed to find a master and become stronger. My abilities lacked, I admit. I couldn't use my own chakra and on top of that, my tai jutsu was not the best. Niko on the other hand, she was graceful and quick. Although, her chakra manipulation needed work, a lot of work. If she had more control over it then she would have won her fight with Temari...

Temari... She was an interesting character indeed. She was a very intelligent individual and I wouldn't mind seeing just how smart she really was. Not to mention she was one of the prettiest girls I had ever seen, plus she was looked to be my age. Younger women didn't really suit me, it made me feel like I was a creep to think of a girl that was younger then me in that way. Older women didn't suit me either, even if they were only a year older then me, it felt like I was into my own mother. Of course though I never knew my mother, she died before I can remember, but I imagine it would be VERY weird to be into your own mother.

Back to the subject at hand. Even though Niko needed to learn to control her chakra better, she was too lazy to even try and get help. Niko was one of those girls who was extremely energetic when she wanted to be, but once you told her to do something, she got lazy. Not to mention she ate like a cow, but surprisingly she had a very good figure. If you were a restaurant owner, the last thing you would want to do was have an all you could eat buffet when Niko was around. Niko would clean out the inventory and put you out of business.

I on the other had, wasn't one that enjoyed eating. I ate what I needed but nothing more. I grew up eating little and have gotten used to it over the years, I guess it wasn't much of a problem since I was a shinobi now. Instead of eating, I much rather look at the sky. The clouds always took such odd shapes, and the blue seemed to be endless. At night thousands of stars paraded the dark canopy and I couldn't help but think what was out there. Sky gazing was my second favorite passed time, my first was sleeping. While I was asleep I could be anywhere at anytime and have anything I want happen.

I was walking down the street when someone ran into me. I familiar silver haired girl stumbled back holding her nose, now that I thought about it she ran into me pretty hard. "Ugg...ouch..." she mumbled. Ice-blue eyes open and set on me, "Mikoru!" she yelled forgetting the pain in her nose. "You have to save me! Some guy is chasing me!" She jumped behind me and poked her head out looking to the corner she had appeared from.

"Niko? What are you talking about?" I asked dumfounded. Don't tell me she got into trouble.

Too soon for comfort, a boy ran around the corner and stopped looking at us. He was breathing heavily and didn't look happy one bit. He jabbed a finger at Niko, "You! You took the last bite of my delicious food!"

This guy looked familiar...AH! He lost in the preliminaries like Niko and I. I couldn't think of his name at the moment and all I could think of was what Niko did to him. "What did you do, Niko?"

"Nothin'~," she said innocently.

I was going to say, of course, but the boy in front of me yelled, "NOTHING!? YOU ATE MY FOOD! I'M ALREADY NOT FEELING WELL AND YOU GO AND STEAL MY FOOD!"

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Choji Akamichi. Now give me back my food!"

I rolled my eyes. "Just give him the food back, Niko."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I ate it."

"WHAT!?" Choji exclaimed.

Niko came out from behind me and put a finger up to prove a point she was about to make. "But, I have something even better then beef!"

Choji looked slightly interested, "What is it?"

She took out a small bag from under her shirt and opened it before shoving a small ball of something in his mouth. A surprised look came to his face before it slowly turned to a look of bliss.

"Choji! Come back here!"

I looked at the corner and another boy came into view. This guy I knew got into the finals like Shizuru and his name was Shikamaru. Choji fell backward and Shikamaru caught him before he hit the ground.

"Choji! What happened?!"

Choji got up and pointed at Niko, "What was that?! That was the best thing I've ever tasted!"

Shikamaru gave Choji a weird look while I turned to Niko. "Did you give him what I think you gave him?"

"Yep!"

"And he liked it?"

She gave me a small glare before saying in an annoyed tone,"Seems to."

"What was it?!" Choji asked.

Shikamaru stood to the side with his head cocked to the side in a confused manner.

"It's what I like to call, a Caramel Chocolate Bomb."

"A Caramel Chocolate Bomb?" Choji asked.

Niko waged a finger in his face while making the 'tsk-tsk' sound. "A chef never reveals her secrets."

"I thought that was a magician." Shikamaru commented. When Niko first started using that line on Tenshi Shizuru and I, we had told her that, but of course she didn't listen. I had to admit, Niko was a swell cook, but I couldn't just out right tell her. That was no fun. I lad to have a little fun with her. Besides, she looked extra cute when she was upset.

"Well it's chefs too. And I'll make more for you if ya want Choji!"

Choji grasped both of her hands, "You would do that for me?!"

"Yep~!"

I walked over and pushed the two of them apart. I might not like Niko in a boy/girl kind of way, but she was like a sister to me, as was Shizuru. And, I didn't like my sisters with guys I didn't trust, I liked to think of myself as their protective older brother.

CHoji gave me a weird look before turning to Niko, "So you'll make me more?!"

"She said she will, but before you eat anymore we need to get you checked our." Shikamaru said. "Let's go, before you decide to kill her again."

As Shikamaru dragged him away, I heard him say, "I'm not gonna kill her. We're friends now."

"What do you want to do now?" Niko asked me.

I shrugged, "Not sure. I was thinking of looking or a teacher. You should too."

"No thanks, ho about we go for a walk?"

I shrugged. Nothing else to do.

~Tenshi's POV~

I stood in the training ground stretching. Anko was doing the same just ten feet to my left. We were getting ready to play a game, a friendly game. A kunai was placed in a tree on the opposite side of the village and the first one to get it and be back at the starting point wins.

I stopped stretching and pumped my fist into the air, "Ready, Anko?!"

She pumped her fist in the air also, "Ready!"

We both got into a stance to run, "On your mark. Get set. GO!" I yelled before taking off with Anko right at my heels.

I stayed on the ground, running. Anko on the other hand, took to the trees and zig-zaged through the branches, all while having a smirk on her face. She thought she was going t win. Not this time.

Anko was slowly getting ahead of me, but once she got out of the trees, she wouldn't be as fast, because she would no longer have the trees to push off of. The trees slowly diminished and the village was now in sight, "Don't run into anything Anko!" I yelled at her.

"Same to you!" She yelled back.

We came to a clearing and both took off at a dead sprint to the other side. Small shacks lined the opposite end. People stopped and looked at us like we were crazy. Who's to say that we weren't? Anko once again took higher ground, or in this case, the roofs. I stayed on the ground, cartwheeling in between people and doing flips as to not knock anyone over. I could see Anko on the roof, surprisingly, I wasn't as far behind as i first thought. As I continued, I saw two men carrying a large box which looked quite cumbersome. it didn't seem like they saw me and I was approaching rather fast. Instead of jumping over, I crouched down and slid beneath it. Once on the other end i flipped to get on to my feet once again. i could hear the shocked and confused voices of the men behind me fade out of earshot.

I made it to the end of the village and to the training ground on the other end. The tree with the Kunai was just on the horizon and Anko was nowhere in sight. That made me just a little bit suspicious. I dismissed the thought and grabbed the kunai without hesitation. Pummping my fist in the air in victory, I turned to run back and win the challenge. What I didn't expect was to get tackled to the ground.

I looked up and saw Anko on top of me. Since I was a man and had longer arms then her, it was easy to keep it out of her reach. I was on my back facing the clear blue sky. Anko was on top of me, straddling my waist on top of me. She was reaching over me to get the knife while I held it out of reach. I take it she tried to take it by surprise, but it seemed that didn't work seeing the position we were in right now. She was so intent on getting the kunai from me she lunged forward. It took me by surprise because I dropped the kunai and stopped moving. Anko's breasts were in my face... As much as I wanted to enjoy the moment, I felt a gaze on Anko and I.

Anko shot up off of me. A loud slap sounding in the area. I stood up and looked around, ignoring the stinging sensation in my cheek and the possible bruise. Anko was muttering to herself and I could clearly see a blush, which made me smile, even thought she tried to hide it. My smile quickly disappeared when I saw Mikoru and Niko staring with their jaws dropped. A blush rose on my own cheeks, "Wh-what are you two doing here?" I asked frantically.

Niko smiled recovering from what seemed like shock, "Don't mind us, go on. Continue." She brushed her hand forward in a gesture that said, "continue".

I sweatdropped while Anko when on the defensive, "What did you say?!" She yelled it, but anyone could tell she was clearly embarrassed.

Mikoru walked forward. He looked a little bewildered after seeing what just happened. "Tenshi...I came to ask you something. But...if you're busy...then..."

Anko pushed me forward, "He'll gladly help you." She turned and walked away. I sweatdropped again, 'Great...she's mad at me. Not good...'

I turned back to Mikoru, "What do you need?"

"I was wondering if I could find a master, but I need some help to figure out who."

I hung my head low and let my arms go limp. Slowly, I lifted my head up and gave him a sad look, "What about me?"

"I believe I've learned all that i can from you, Tenshi. Same for Shizuru and Niko. We need to find other masters."

Niko who had been standing on the sidelines turned slowly and began to walk away slowly. Mikoru saw this and grabbed her from the back of the back of the shirt. "Mikoru!" she whined. "Why do i need to get a new sensei?"

I sighed. "Mikoru, let her go." Mikoru gave me a confused look but complied. Niko also looked at me with a questioning look. "I know all three of you are growing up and I can't teach you everything. I have someone in mind to teach you, Mikoru. Niko, the person I have in mind for you is caught up in business at the moment."

Niko nodded simply before pausing and turning tail and running away. I had to wonder where she ran off to...

~3rd Person POV~

Guy stood on his hands, continuing to walk around the village. With Lee in the hospital and Neji training on his own, and Tenten who knows where, Guy was left with little to do but train.

Tenshi saw Guy walking on his hands and strolled over with Mikoru following close behind him. "Hey Guy!"

Guy paused and looked up to Tenshi. He was the last person he expected to see at the moment, he would have expected Tenshi to be with Anko. She only had a few more days until she had to get back to work with the chunin exam.

"Think you can take some time out of your busy schedule and talk?" he asked.

Guy jumped back and his hands and landed in a sitting position. "What is it Tenshi?"

"I wanted to know if you where up to taking another apprentice."

Guy gave him a weird look before bowing his head, "Tenshi, you know what happened-"

"And you did good." Tenshi said cutting him off.

"What?"

Tenshi leaned down and put a hand on Guys shoulder. "You cared for Lee and taught him all that he needed to know to achieve his shinobi dream. What happened you cannot change. What you can do, is believe in you star pupil and help another achieve the same goal."

A small smile came to Guys lips before he shot up with a new found fire in his being. "now who is the youthful soul you mean to have me teach?"

Mikoru looked at Guy, _'You've got to be kidding me...'_ "I'm right here."

Guys head snapped to him and he pointed a finger at him, "I'll take you as my student. IF, you can do five laps around the village doing a hand stand!"

Mikoru was about to decline, but Tenshi smacked him on the back making him step forward to catch himself. Guy didn't catch it, he thought Mikoru was just eager to do it. "That's the spirit!" Guy yelled giving him another good smack on the back.

* * *

Hope you like it! :D


	10. Kasairyu

Chapter 10!

Happy Holidays! :D

P.S. - I do not own Naruto, only my OCs

* * *

~Shizuru's POV~

My eyes opened and was looking at a white ceiling. I sat up and looked around, I was in the hospital. Why was I here? I threw my legs over the edge of the bed and jumped down. My stuff was on the table across the room, I was dressed in a white hospital gown. As I got dressed I remembered what Jiraiya had me do.

When I got to the bottom of the pile, I saw my sword. I picked it up and examined it. This wasn't the same sword that I had had before. _'You're right. It's not.'_

I gasped, dropped it and stepped back. _'What the hell?!' _I walked over to it and narrowed my eyes.

_'That was rude you know.'_

I jumped back again._ 'Who are you.' _It wasn't a question.

_'You can call me Kasairyu.'_

'Kasairyu? Doesn't that mean "Fire dragon"?'

'Typically, yes.'

'And where did you come from?'

'You, of course.'

'What do you mean?'

'The Jutsu Jiraiya had you use created me. I have always been inside you, but the jutsu you used brought me to the surface. I am, essentially, your inner animal.'

'Then why are you in my sword? And what happened to it?'

'I cannot be in a physical form without your permission. Because I cannot take a physical form without your help, I need a vassal, your sword did very nicely. My chakra changed it, that is why is appears different.'

'Aright. How about this. Am I the only one who can hear you?'

'Yes. I am a part of you. We can talk like this at anytime. I can also hear and see the outside world through you.'

'Well then, why don't we go and train for a bit?'

I didn't hear a response. _'Fine, be silent then.'_ I strapped him to my waist and walked out of the room. When I got to the front office of the hospital I was run over by a girl with familiar silver hair. "Shizuru! I've been looking everywhere for you! I heard you were in the Hospital so I came here as fast as possible! Looks like you're okay now though."

_'Who is this girl?'_

'Niko.'

"How long have I been out for, Niko?"

"About 3 days from what I've heard." I gaped at her. 3 days!? "Oh!" she gasped, "Shizuru! You should have been there! You remember Anko, right? The pretty lady who was in charge during the second exam?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Mikoru and I saw them together. And they were..." she looked around before leaning in. "They were...you know...getting busy."

I felt a small blush cross my cheeks. That was one image I didn't need in my head. I looked at Niko, she was swaying on her feet with a big smile on her face. Out of pure curiosity I asked, "What were they doing?"

Niko's smile grew, "When we saw them, Tenshi was on the ground with Anko on top of him. Her breasts were in his face. Then Anko slapped him and stood up."

I blinked, "They had all their clothing on. Right?" The thought of Tenshi doing something vulgar like "that" was a little unnerving.

Niko's eyes shot wide open but the smile remained. "No! I-I mean yes. Tenshi doesn't seem like the type to do that in he open. He seems like the type who would do i behind closed doors." She could see the uncomfortable feeling shining in my eyes, "How do you feel about it?"

Of course she would ask something like that. Niko didn't mind talking about this kind of thing, she enjoyed making people uncomfortable. I shrugged, "He can if he wants to. But, I won't lie, the thought of him doing something like that gives even me the shivers."

"Yeah..." Niko looked like she was planing something. That wasn't good. Niko could be quite the prankster, and I don't mean, a bucket of water on the door, type pranks. I'm talking about elaborate and complicated stuff that is sure to make you miserable. And, since she can see your fears, it wasn't that hard for her to find what would get to you.

I looked around and didn't see our dark and mysterious companion. "Hey Niko. Where's Mikoru?" I didn't know how other people actually viewed him. To Niko and I he was sweet, a little lazy, and was what I imagined an older brother would be like. To others, he might seem dark and mysterious, due to the fact that he wasn't the most talkative person and he had black hair, eyes and clothes.

"Tenshi took him to get a new Sensei."

"Really? Know who it is?"

"It's Guy."

"Well I would assume the person's a guy."

_'I think Guy is the man's name.'_

"Shut up, Kasairyu!" I said out loud without thinking about it.

I looked up and Niko was looking up at me with an eyebrow raised and her head cocked to the side, "Who's Kasiru?"

I sighed. She never was good with names, "Kasairyu. He's the spirit inside my sword." I held up the sword so she could see it.

"Wow! That's so cool!" she squealed taking the sword and muttering things to it.

_'Maybe you should tell her she won't be able to hear me.'_ I didn't need to see him to know he was sweat-dropping.

I grabbed the sword from her and she pouted, "Niko, Kasairyu is something only I can hear."

_'So I'm a thing now?'_

"Shut up."

_'You could avoid looking stupid if you talked to me through thought.'_

'Fine. Shut up!'

'That's the spirit!'

Why was he so annoying? Haven't even known him for twenty minuets and I already want to kill him. I turned to Niko, "I have to go and find someone. Have fun." I paused, "Don't get into trouble." I said sternly.

Niko straitened and saluted me, "Yes, Ma'am!"

I rolled my eyes before walking away to go find Jiraiya. He had a little explaining to do.

~Niko's POV~

Shizuru walked out of the hospital. Leaving me to think of what to do. I walked out of the building and continued to walk aimlessly around the village. It was so peaceful in this village, I didn't really understand why Tenshi had to leave. Speaking of Tenshi, what was his relationship with Anko? Did he like her, or was it something more then a liking? They both seemed flustered when Mikoru and I stumbled upon them.

"Hey!"

I stopped and turned to look at the owner of the voice. "Kankuro!" I said running up to him and smiling. I noticed he didn't have the Crow on his back like usual, "What happened to Crow?"

He looked behind him and shrugged, "I don't need it at the moment. So I thought I would leave it behind for now." He looked back at me, "What are you doing around here?"

I frowned, "I'm bored. There's nothing to do without my teammates around. They're both off training."

Kankuro cocked his head to the side, "That's right. One of your teammates got into the finals. Let's just hope sh doesn't run into Gaara."

It was my turn to cock my head to the side, "Why? Gaara's the red haired boy in your cell right?" Kankuro nodded. "I'm not worried. Shizuru can handle herself."

Kankuro stared at me in disbelief, "How can you say that?! Didn't you see what he did to that Lee kid?!"

"Yeah. I feel bad for him too, but just because Lee is in that condition doesn't mean Shizuru will be." Remembering Lee made me a little upset and the smile on my face fell.

kankuro fell silent after a sigh. Several minuets passed by until he spoke, "Want to get something to eat?"

I smiled at him, "Sure! Where at?"

He scratched the back of his neck and shrugged, "I was hopping you would know a good place around here. I don't come here that often..."

I leaned into his face and he leaned back. He made a face that would tell people he was annoyed with you, but...was he blushing? There was a slight red color to his face. I leaned back away from him and grabbed his wrist, "I'm not sure either, so let's go look!" I said happily while dragging him along.

After a half hour we finally found a place. It only sell dango and sweetened tea, but with how hungry is was, I didn't really care. Besides, I was going with a really hot guy who i was happy to consider a friend. I didn't know if he thought I was annoying or not, but I found him interesting, despite his relation to Gaara. Kankuro and I ate while talking a bit about life. I told him about my childhood with Shizuru and Mikoru, he told me about his life in the sand village, and how he was the Kaekages oldest son. We began telling jokes and to each other and they became more dirty as time went on. Kankuro was in the middle of a joke and right before he reached the punchline the curtain behind us whooshed open. We both turned to see Mikoru standing there. He was breathing heavily and sweat lined his hair line.

Mikoru's eyes landed on me and quickly turned to Kankuro with a deadly glare, "Get out."

Kankuro looked him in the eye and stood up. They were eye level with each other and I could have sworn I saw sparks fly between the two of them. The air in the small shop became heavy and did Mikoru have to be so protective of me? I could handle myself. Besides, all we were doing was eating at a shop...alone...having fun... Was it just me or did this situation sound like a date? I placed my hands on my cheeks as I felt them heat up slightly. Could I have just been on my first date?! I shook my head. No. That can't be right. We were only here as friends...right?

~Mikoru's POV~

Guy had me running through the village nonstop for several hours now. I had been running through the business district when I heard a familiar laugh. I stopped in my tracks when I heard the laugh joined with another laugh, this one was lower in tone. I turned around to a small shop and I saw a familiar three piece skirt sitting net to someone. They were the only ones in the small shop and I marched over. If this is who I think it is, the person with her was in trouble.

I wanked open the short curtain and my eyes settled on Niko. She was here after all. I looked to the left of her and saw that Kankuro guy from the Chunin exams. I gave him a dark glare, "Get out," I said. I didn't want him anywhere near Niko. The chakra radiating from him said he had an interest in her. It wasn't sexual in anyway, but he liked her as a friend and I didn't want it turning into that kind of thing. He stood up and stared at me with the same glare I gave him.

From the corner of my eye I saw Niko look between us until she placed her hands on her face and turn a light pink. She shook her head and I could feel her chakra say she was flustered.

I turned my attention back to Kankuro, "Get out. Now. And leave Niko alone."

"Why should I?" He challenged.

I grabbed the front of his shirt suddenly and threw him out of the shop and into the street. I walked out and stood my ground in front of him. I was going to make sure this guy never came near Niko again. Kankuro slid across the ground and hit a trash can and sent the contents flying everywhere. "When we're done here you're gonna wish you were dead."

I was getting ready to punch him but a silver flash crossed my vision and was gone, along with Kankuro. I blinked. "What the?" I turned around and saw Niko was no longer in the shop.

"Mikoru!"

_'Fuck.'_

I was punched in the face and sent flying into a tree a good ten meters away. When I got out of my daze and sat up Guy was standing in front of me with his arms crossed and a not to happy look on his face. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"That's not what it looked like to me." I was going to say something but he cut me off, "You do not use what I've taught you against the weak. Or to settle a personal battle."

"I was protecting someone close to me."

This got his attention, "Really? Who?" he asked curiously.

"My friend Niko. She's like a sister to me and she was with a guy I didn't trust at all." Kankuro had that creep Gaara as a brother. If Gaara was unstable enough to do such a thing to Lee, then Kankuro might do something too. I'm not going to trust either of them until they give me a reason too.

"Even if that is the case, That gives you no right to attack someone who is unarmed. A fair fight is a good fight!" I gave him a blank stare before he punched his hand in the air and yelled, "Let's continue training! The springtime of youth doesn't last forever!" he them proceded to run down the street away from me.

I rolled my eyes before standing up and running after him.

~Tenshi's POV~

"Anko! I said I'm sorry!" I said as I rushed after her down the hallway. "I didn't mean to have them see that! And I didn't mean for it to happen in the first place!"

Anko kept walking down the hallway with her eyes closed to show she was ignoring me. She suddenly stopped and I stopped right behind her. She turned to me with her eyes still closed. "Why are you following me?"

I went to reach for her hands but she pulled away, making me frown. "Because, I don't enjoy it when you are upset."

Her eyes snapped open and I cringed at the anger within them, "You are the reason for it, " she hissed.

"Anko. I didn't mean anything by it!" I defended.

"Then explain to me the blissful sound I heard you make when it happened!"

I was taken back by her words. I did what?! Did I really do such a thing? My face heated up and I looked at the ground. Might as well come clean now. I let out a sigh and looked her in the eye, "I enjoy being with you..." When I saw that didn't cut it, I continued, "It felt...nice..."

Anko's face turned red before she slapped my cheek and turned to walked away again, leaving me there alone in the hall. I let out a loud sigh as I leaned against the wall and slid down. I wasn't the best with this kind of thing. Anko was, beside my students, the most important person in my life. Now, she was mad and wouldn't talk to me like she used to. I needed help. That was certain.

"Lady troubles I see."

I turned my head to the side to see Asuma standing there smirking down at me. "You're one to talk. I'm sure I've gotten further with Anko then you have with Kurenai." I pointed out.

Asuma scowled. He was sensitive when it came to Kurenai. "You did so well several days ago." Asuma's voice dripped with sarcasm, making me wince and put my head in my hands.

Things were going so well since he came back, but after what happened yesterday though, everything's gone down hill. I guess I had Orochimaru to thank for that kiss though. The thought made my skin crawl, that bastard Orochimaru was the cause of her pain in life and yet he was the reason that they became so close in the first place. I groaned, "I need help."

Suddenly I was pulled up by a strong hand and slapped on the back. "Of course you need help. And I know just the person." Asuma said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes, "It isn't your dad, is it?"

He gave me a glare before pushing me forward, "No."

* * *

I hope you liked it! :D


	11. Climbing Trees?

Chapter 11!

P.S. - I do not own Naruto, only my OCs

* * *

~Shizuru's POV~

I walked back into the forest to find Jiraiya and Naruto. When I approached I heard Naruto shout, "All right! Yes!"

Nothing was there So I didn't know what all the commotion was about. Jiraiya yelled back at him, "AARGH! Just die, will you?! You talentless dimwit!"

Naruto jabbed his finger at the ground, "Hey! Take a closer look! He's got back legs see?!"

I jumped over to them and landed next to them. because they were both crouched down I was taller. Crossing my arms, I looked down to see a tadpole. I sweat-dropped before turning to Naruto. "Not that far I see."

He grumbled to himself before turning around and beginning the Jutsu for I'm sure was literally the thousandth time. I turned to Jiraiya who now stood at full height looking down at me. "Mind explaining what you had me do several days ago?"

He motioned me to follow him out of earshot of Naruto before answering me, "That Justu brought your inner self out. Not really 'out' I guess, not yet. This Jutsu has never been a success before, but I was sure that someone with chakra as great as yours would accomplish it. This Jutsu was originally created to protect important high ranking officials such as the Kage's, but after testing it out on several people... Well, let's just say they didn't make it. Because of that, it was listed as an unusable jutsu."

"Wait a minuet." I said holding my hand up to stop him from talking. "You taught me something that could have killed me?"

He scratched the back of his neck and grinned uneasily, "Yes."

I sighed, "You're lucky I'm still here and there's nothing I can do about it now, or else you would be in a world of hurt. Legendary ninja or not, I don't care, you would still be dead."

He raised an eyebrow before continuing, "I have nothing else to teach you after today. I also have a warning."

"What would that be?" I asked with eyes narrowed dangerously at him.

"You're going to need to use you're chakra with more care. Now that you've successfully used this jutsu, you will feel the strain of overusing you're chakra. This might seem like a down side, but if you think about it, you have gained an ally that will fight with you and protect you through anything. They will also take over your training."

"You're telling me I'm going to learn stuff from a sword?"

"That's what I'm going to teach you. Giving them physical form."

"Really? Well lets get started. I'm curious what he'll look like."

"He?"

"Yeah, he told me his name is Kasairyu. So how are we going to do this?" I asked.

"This is just like a summoning jutsu. Do as I do." Jiraiya made several hand signs that were very similar to summoning but there was a few distinctions between the actual summoning and what he was showing me now. "Got that?" I nodded. "As you make the signs, focus you're chakra and in your mind, imagine what you believe Kasairyu would look like."

I nodded and concentrated with my vision of Kasairyu in my head. I make the hand signs and push both hands out in front of me like Jiraiya had before. My hands and the sword glowed with white light and it shot out in front of me to form a silhouette of light. I felt winded and I fell to my knees as the bright light disappeared and a man stood there. Long, silky black hair fell around him down to his waist. He was dressed in a red silk kimono with patterns of gold dragons across it. I gasped when I saw his eyes, they were a bright piercing scarlet, and the pupil was narrow like a cats. The man walked up to me and hauled me up saying, "You'll get killed if you can't get used to using your chakra."

I growled at him. Shooting a glance at Jiraiya and Naruto while I gained my footing. Jiraiya had an amused look on his face and Naruto was running over flailing his arms. When he got over to us he pointed a finger at Kasairyu and yelled, "Who the heck is he?!"

"My name is Kasiaryu. Shizuru summoned me." he told him simply.

I looked up at him as he talked. Damn, he was tall. He must be a few inches taller then Jiraiya. Kasairyu let go of me and inspected himself. He smirked, "Well, didn't know you thought I was this good looking."

My eyes widened and I choked. "I thought no such thing!"

"Then why are you blushing?"

"I'm not blushing!" I yelled at him. Naruto began laughing and I glared at him, shutting hi up almost instantly. I looked between him ad Jiraiya, "Go away." They both nodded and walked away. I turned back to Kasairyu, "Now that you're out, what happens?"

"Now, I'm going to take over your training. And first, you're going to work on your chakra control. You never had to focus on how much chakra you used up before. So you are going to do climb trees."

I blinked. "...the hell?" (A/N - Yup, she's gonna climb trees just like Kakashi had Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura do.)

~Niko's POV~

I stopped running when I found a nice ally way to hide in. Kankuro sat against the wall, still recovering from his last hit from Mikoru. I slowly pocked my head out to peer around the area. As happy as it made me that Mikoru always protected me, I didn't like it when he began to hit people I thought of as friends. "I don't think he's following us."

Kankuro pulled a piece of garbage out of his hair and grimaced. "That's a good thing. He was serious back there. Thanks for saving my ass, I owe ya one now." I know he wasn't lying Crow with him and I don't think he's the best at hand to hand. Kankuro seemed to be more of a long-ranged person. Even though Mikoru's Taijutsu wasn't the best, I had a feeling that he could still have done some damage.

I smiled at him and sat down next to him. "Might not want to walk around the village much right now. Once Mikoru gets mad he can have a hard time getting calm again. Makes sense though, he's usually calm and laid back, and it takes a lot to get him mad, and a lot to calm him down too."

"Don't see what I did, though. We were just having some fun and he needs to throw me into a trash can." He rubbed the back of his head, inspecting it for more garbage. His hood had been down so small pieces were stuck in his hair. "Ah, crud," he mumbled. "now I got gum in my hair..."

I couldn't help but giggle at him. He was usually handsome with his strong, tough-guy manor, but now he was grumbling like a child. It was so darn cute! he pulled out a Kunai and was about to cut it out but I put my hand on his and smiled at him. "Let me." I got up close to him, so close I could feel his body heat. "If you cut it out it will be uneven." I chirped. My smile grew when I saw the look of confusion on his face. I began to slowly work the gum out of his hair and silence fell between us. Thoughts similar to the ones I was thinking earlier were running through my mind. Was that, really...a...date? Did I have my first date with him? At least it was with someone as handsome as him. I blushed and shook head. Thankfully, Kankuro didn't notice it.

"Hey, Niko?" Kankuro asked.

I was still getting the gum out of his hair while I said, "Yeah?"

"Was that guy your boyfriend?"

I paled at the thought. "No. Mikoru is like a older brother to me. To him I'm like his little sister. Besides, he's only interested in girls his own age."

"Oh." Was all he said before falling silent.

Once I was done getting the gum out of his hair I smiled and slapped him on the back, "All better! Now let's just hope you don't get thrown into anymore trash cans!"

Kankuro chuckled a little and rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, so how long should we wait?"

I thought for a moment. "An hour?"

~Mikoru's POV~

About three hours after the incident with Niko and kankuro, Guy left me to do what I wanted. he ran off to the hospital to be with Lee, and I decided to find some food. I walked around for what seemed like hours until I found a small noodle shop. This had to be the best noodle shop I had ever been to. This stuff was the best! I must have eaten two bowls, that surprised me. This was the first time I ate something like this, and so much. Two bowls might not seem like a lot, but to me it was like I had pigged out at an all you can eat buffet.

I turned in my seat to see who had walked in when I heard the curtain swoosh. Standing behind me was Naruto, I would never forget him. Who could? He did the most foolish things sometimes. Like challenge Neji Hyuga. That guy had no mercy, even for his cousin, who was significantly weaker then him. And what did Naruto do? He swore something I doubt he would accomplish.

After getting a bowl of noodles he sat down a seat away from me and turned in my direction. "You're that guy from Shizuru's team, aren't you?"

I looked over to him, "Yeah." I hadn't seen her in several days because I had been busy. I wasn't worried about her in the least. Shizuru could take care of herself, the only way I would ever jump into a situation with her was if a guy was involved, and Naruto? Again, not worried. In fact, if she even tried to go with a guy like Naruto, I just might have to kill him so she wouldn't.

"Is she always so pushy?" he asked as he began to wolf down his food.

I couldn't help but smile a little at what he said. "She is to those she just met."

He stopped after processing what I had said to him, "Wait, so she's not pushy to everyone?" He looked confused as all his attention was now on me.

I sighed, "Shizuru was shunned as a child. Thrown out and feared by everyone she encountered, because of that she began to hate everyone around her. Even now she has a hard time with trusting anyone. Who could blame her? The only one's who ever gave her a chance were me and Niko and Tenshi. Other then that, everyone else just wanted her dead." I cast a look at Naruto, his eyes were downcast to the floor with a far-away look in his eyes. I put a hand on his shoulder, "Naruto, trust me, Shizuru only acts that way so no one will hurt her. She's had enough people stab her in the back already."

Naruto grabbed his bowl again with the same look on his face, "Yeah."

I continued to eat until Naruto got done and fist-pumped the air yelling that he needed to go train. Leaving me to sit and wonder if Shizuru was going to kill me or telling him that.

~Tenshi's POV~

"You brought me here?"

"Yeah, so? If you got women problems, I'm sure she can help you."

"Let me get this strait. The solution to my relationship problems, is the root of yours?"

Asuma glared at me before knocking on the door. When the door opened Kurenai was there looking at the two of us. "Can I help you two with something?" I was thinking about kissing her hand but I wasn't in the mood for t right now. Kurenai must have noticed something was wrong because I wasn't doing what I usually did and I hadn't said anything yet. "Is something wrong Tenshi?"

Asuma slapped me on the back, causing me to let out a involuntary grunt and be shoved forward. He said while shoving me through the door, "Yes, he's not feeling the best and I think you could help Kurenai."

I sat down on the couch in her living room and Asuma sat next to me. Kurenai took the chair across from us. "So, what's the problem?"

I took a deep breath and said, "Well, Anko and I were playing a game, a race. And then, things happened, and...well..." I took another deep breath and hid my face in my bangs to hid the blush that was creeping onto my face. "She ended up on top of me with my face in her breasts."

I could practically feel the smirk on Asuma's face and the shocked look from Kurenai. "Didn't think you had it in you."

My head shot up, "It's not like that Asuma! It was an accident! Now she won't even give me the time of day! I tried to explain myself but she just got even more mad!"

Kurenai put a hand on my shoulder, "Tenshi, I might not be very close to Anko, but I have a feeling she just doesn't want to see you right now. Give her time, she'll come around."

I let out a sigh. "I hope you're right."

* * *

Hope you like it!


End file.
